Torokeru Meian
by Aranami-koi
Summary: TM is a semi AU story: Time passes for the pilots when suddenly two mysterious girl's appear... Ch 9 is up!
1. Prologue

Title: Torokeru Meian (To be enchanted with light and darkness)

Rating: R

Chapter: Prologue

Author's Comments: Um… nothing really important. Standard A/N apply I do not own GW never have never will, I am not making money off this fic and I have none, so don't sue, k? However the character Angelina is COMPLETELY MINE and Morgaine is partially mine as well as my sister Kat's, so don't steal. Thankies! This is completely off the hook and chances are you're going to think me psycho after reading this. But that is (not) the case! 0.0 --- Minorly updated 8/14/06

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sigh and young man with unruly spiked dark brown hair closed down his laptop and leaned back in his chair. _How I hate this job at times…_ this was Heero Yuy, admitting something he would never say out loud. He was the perfect soldier, sure, but sometimes he just plain got sick of it. He didn't really have feelings but he did get bored with all the missions he was sent on. They were all the same, boring and unoriginal. It was always gain information, destroy the base and get out unnoticed. Plus he didn't like secrets being kept from him. And Dr. J was keeping a secret from him. Something important that involved him in some way or another. How he knew it did he didn't know but he just did. Maybe it was a low form of ESP. _Doubt it…_ Heero thought snippily.

Heero pushed himself from he large computer chair and stretched his arms over his head. His lean body was the frame of an eighteen-old man with a rigid look and mass of well-taught muscles. His Prussian eyes sparkled dangerously in the moon light and his dark hair shone softly. Heero was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue baggie pants. He had long since grown of out his tight pants/ shorts phase. Now that he looked back he realizes he must have looked like some sexually frustrated boy. This brought a smirk to his face. The smirk was treacherous, yet alluring in a sort of brazen sexy way.

Heero Yuy could be portrayed as hot or super cute but once his personality is publicized, that sort of belief is mostly squashed because he had the personality of a wet whip. In other words… he had none. At one time a girl found him very pleasing and amusing but she had long since moved on. _Relena Peacecraft…_ Heero thought grimly and his smirk turned to a frown. _That name leaves a bad taste… thank god someone took her away…_ With a yawn he fished for the light switch. As much as he liked the darkness he did need to flip on the lights quickly.

Heero grimaced when the bright white light flooded the room. Before his eyes even registered what they had seen his gun was in his hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There in his favorite chair was a girl, a beautiful young woman. Her long strawberry blonde hair spilled well to her heels and swooped gracefully into one large curl at her ankles. Some how the moonlight had found business to get itself permanently twisted into her long locks. Her eyes were large sapphire blue that seemed to welcome him to die in. They were framed by extensive full eyelashes with a dash of sliver glitter on the corner of each eye towards the temples. Her face was round and covered with soft, most likely silky, tanned skin with a pair of full lips that were painted in a shinny gloss.

Heero allowed his eyes to roam over her again to take more about her that he had missed originally. _She's got killer curves…_ Heero admitted. He had changed. Slowly with the help of his teammates he was gaining back his humanity and Duo was showing him the difference between a beautiful girl with a "killer body" and a beautiful girl with a "sporty body". This girl had it both. She was wearing huge black rave pants so her shoes were hidden without any trouble. She wore a tight black halter top that exposed her midriff and some of her rib area. Her stomach was firm and marked with a few small scars.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero shook himself out of his daze. She smiled sweetly and moved herself out of the chair with an arch of her back. She raised one of her blonde eyebrows and walked away towards his kitchen. Heero noticed the tiny braids that feel among the rest of her hair that swayed as she moved. "I said who are you?" Heero growled and stepped after her. He heard a small giggle escape her as she bent over to tie her shoe. Was she purposely putting her body in ever arousing position or just doing it naturally?

Again Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts. Roughly he caught her arm and pulled her up so she was facing him. She was a bit shorter then he so he pulled her closer to force her to look at him. "Who the hell are you?"

She didn't answer only looked him in the eye with a blank expression. "Who are you?" Heero repeated firmly.

"Do I do the speech?" Her voice came out sweet and soft without a hint of fear.

"Just tell me who the hell you are," Heero said deadly.

"Aw you take all the fun out of it, Heero. I was trained to be your partner, to know you inside you out. To either push you over the edge in anger or to make you explicitly happy."

"Wh… What the hell are you talking about?" Heero was not on guard. Trained to be his partner… then that means she's a pilot and as strong as he is too- a beeping sound the room.

"Aop… that's my cue to leave. Being seeing you…" She smiled sweetly and stood up on her tiptoes kissing him gently.

"Wait!" Heero grabbed her arm again, in a daze. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say you'll be seeing me for the rest of your life one way or another. Meet me tomorrow night… this time… at the rave Cave of Darkness. I'll find you," she kissed him again and ran way, throwing herself off his balcony before he could even protest. Jumping to the balcony he watched the thruster burn of a MD possibly a Gundam twinkle in the dark sky.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was four in the morning and Heero found himself pacing the floor next to his bed. That damn girl was all he could think of and it was driving him mad! She was brave no doubt. She had kissed and he had liked it! He had wanted more. What that girl had done to him he wasn't enjoying it one bit. _Her image had been burned into my retina! Sweet Goddess I swear it has!_ Heero said and closed his eyes. Sure enough, just like any other time he had her image came up. "Dammit… who is she?" Heero mumbled from behind his hands. "I have to go to work tomorrow too… Damn…" Just then there was a knock on his door.

Mumbling a curse he walked down stairs and opened the door only to close it again. "Go away Duo…" Heero growled.

"Man, open up. Why are you up?" Duo called through the condo's door.

"Because you woke me up," Heero opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"Don't get smart with me your not qualified- your lights have been on for forever and a day! What's up?" Duo walked in. Heero shook his head and walked into his kitchen to make himself some strong coffee.

"Thinking- no smart ass answer," Heero added quickly.

"About?" Duo sat on the granite counter.

"A girl," Heero admitted with an irritated sigh. "I don't even know her name but I could draw her by memory so well it looks like her reflection,"

"You got it bad… dude, le'me see," Heero handed Duo a piece of printing paper with a drawing on it. A wolf whistle was let loose and a few mumbled comments followed.

"Top it off she's suppose to be my perfect partner and she's a Gundam pilot." Heero said and poured creamer into his black coffee.

"How? J?"

"I'm only guessing,"

"Wouldn't he have told you?" Duo helped himself to a cup of liquid caffeine and sugar.

"Does he ever tell me what he does?" Heero stared sourly at the liquid in his mug. Now he'd never get to sleep.

"Good point," Duo commented as he idly stirred the liquid.

"It's driving me mad; I swear!"

"She's got you worked and you don't even know her name. That's rich man, very rich. Ever going to see her again?" Duo sat down at the kitchen table that was cluttered with papers and CD's. "By the way… you already were crazy…"

"You can talk big, dip wad," Heero shot back. "I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow night at the Cave of Darkness at 10." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and half groaned and half sighed. Duo watched his best friend for a minute before he sighed as well.

"Well obviously you're taken with her so I'm not even going to ask if she's single." Duo smirked when Heero glared at him. "Only fooling. So have you tired to do a search on her?" Heero rolled his eyes.

"She's supposed to be my partner… has anyone of you _ever_ found any info on me?" Heero shot back.

"Okay… good point but still she might have programmed something so it will accept you and only you, ya know?"

"That's like shooting in the dark…" Heero said cynically.

"You seem to hit," Duo replied casually and took a sip of his growth stunt juice.

"You're not going to leave till I do are you?" Heero glanced sideways at the young man across from him. Duo Maxwell was his best friend and the strangest person he knew. He hand a long chestnut braid that Heero had been –more than once- tempted to cut it off and had happy cobalt blue eyes. They were the same height, Heero maybe a little taller.

"Nope." Duo answered from behind a newspaper.

_"Fine!"_ Heero gave in and got up with his mug in hand. Duo smiled triumphantly and followed Heero up stairs to Heero's room. Duo liked the new Heero better then the old. The old Heero would have shot him by now or at lest screamed "Omae O Korosu" while chasing him around waving a gun. This Heero was more easygoing and better to get along with. Sure he was still not so great when it came to being nice but at least now he could hold up a conversation, had somewhat of a social life, didn't try to kill himself on a regular basics (once a day) and was pretty cool to hang with. But somehow Duo was going to have to try and talk the Perfect Soldier into letting him tag along to the rave with him. He had to see this girl in flesh.

Heero flipped on his laptop and it blipped to life instantly. It was fast- of course it was Heero's! Duo was about to ask why he didn't use his PC but then realized that if a tracker came up it would be easier to disconnect then on the PC. Rolling his head in a circle, Heero cracked his neck and leaned back in his chair as Duo pulled up a metal fold chair and sat in it backwards. Neither one really knew where to start; the only thing they could really think of doing is to sit and think.

"This isn't helping…" Duo mumbled and Heero grunted his agreement. "Maybe we should pull up the rave's page?"

"Worth a try… might be able to hack up the guest list and security camera details to look for common people … sounds like she goes there quiet a bit." Heero shrugged and let his fingers dance across the keyboard as Duo lazily looked around the room.

It was just like all the other ones, dark and comfortable. Only five soft light lamps and three black lights lighted the room. All across the room were posters of Nine-Inch Nails, Korn and other alternative rock music bands. Duo still had to admit Heero had a cool house and wouldn't mind having it. True it could be bigger and better; Heero didn't need a big house. A condo with two rooms and one bathroom, kitchen, living room and library was just fine for him. He made a big enough mess with this place, the bigger the place- he said- the bigger the mess. Duo had to agree with him.

All the pilots lived around this area because they found the rent cheaper and the neighborhood quiet. True they all lived on L1 but the other four pilots were never really worried about their jobs very much. If forces ever attacked anywhere it was always the new colonies. Duo stretched with a yawn and glanced over at Heero's work. Still nothing of large significance; I'm just running a hunt throughout the databases to find the most frequently listed names. That would be done in a minute or so because it looked like there were plenty of names.

"This is probably the only rave in the universe that makes sure that everyone goes in gives them a real name and has them sign. Know who owns it?" Heero looked over at Duo when Duo spoke.

"Suppose to be some rich woman or something around there. I guess she was pampered daddies girl and inherited all his money and power. Something around that," Heero shrugged to further prove he really didn't know. He'd been doing quiet a bit of that lately.

"A rich woman? That's all you know?" Duo raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair as the search continued. "Mysterious and not very public, I think she's from L6."

"What happened to her mother and father? From the sounds of her being on L6 it tells you that something was wrong to cause the woman to be laid up there." Duo pointed out.

"She must have gotten out some how and gotten to L6 the girl was born. Who knows? The woman died in a crash not long after that and the father just sorta disappeared leaving them all his huge signs." Heero tilted his head to the side and saw the flash of an IM come up. "The hell…?" He slid back into his chair and twisted it around so he was facing the laptop.


	2. Ch 1: Fushigi Ichiban

Chapter 1 – Fushigi Ichiban (mystery number one) - Updated

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DrkGoddess: I should have known you would look there first…

_-ZERO-: Who are you? _

_DrkGoddess: Oh no one important… find what you're looking for?_

_-ZERO-: How do you know what I'm looking for?_

Duo watched the chat in mystification. This individual had gotten past Heero's firewall… remarkable. Only about 10 people had Heero's screen name and were able to IM him.

"Dark Goddess? Have you ever talked to this person before?" Duo asked then realized the reply to his query as he expressed it.

"No… not that it matters. What I want to know is how they know what I'm viewing. Have you been using my laptop?" Heero glanced over at this best friend who face was only illuminated by the blue glow of the VDT.

"No… I only used your PC and that's the one without the fire wall… besides I signed on under my SN." Duo was now baffled completely.

"Damn," Heero went back to the tête-à-tête.

_DrkGoddess: Trying to figure out who I am, Heero? Do you not know who I am?_

Now Duo and Heero were unnerved. Not only had this someone gotten past a _very_ hard firewall but also they knew whom Heero was.

_DrkGoddess: Worried yet, Heero? Worried that some girl has gotten past your "security"? Worried that a girl knows who you are?_

_-ZERO-: Just who are you?_

_DrkGoddess:laughs: just keep on asking, Yuy… you'll find out later. You've got fifteen seconds to track me before I'm off… better get going… Heero…_

Heero swiftly started up the tracking system and surveyed the separate monitor as the transmitted signal was vaulted all across earth, then all about the colonies. Then it started to head back towards L1

DrkGoddess: Aop… to slow. Good-bye, Heero Yuy

The IM box flashed "DrkGoddess is now offline". Almost directly after that an E-mail came to Heero.

_From: DrkGoddess _

_To: -ZERO-_

_Subject: Reminder… Heero…_

_Be there… 10 sharp…. Down fall… Be there…_

"Who would have ever thought that you would be getting stalked…?" Duo commented with wide eyes. "So I guess that's your gorgeous caller both times. Dark Goddess. Think she has any more SN's?" Heero nodded and studied the E-mail. The search had long been finished but long since been forgotten.

"Every e-mail base keeps a record of the master screen names of all members. And then from there they access all the other sub screen names." Heero explained as he pulled up the AOL homepage page. "By getting into her account I should be able to find that out."

Duo nodded and pulled out Heero's encryption disk from the floppy container in the bottom right draw. "So by that you should be able to find out where this girl is, right?"

"That's the idea. This should all work if this girl isn't a computer genius and someway knows a way to block herself completely from existences." Heero pushed in the floppy as he typed in the Screen name.

"And if she is?"

"Well then I'm not going to find anything out and I'm wasting my time." Heero answered and started up the encryption program.

"Couldn't you track her down by her Internet bill?" Duo asked.

"No… if she's blocked herself completely then she's not paying for the Internet but stealing it." Heero answered calmly and nearly choked when his disk was popped back out and a message flashed up. _PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD._

"You're kidding me!" Duo was dumbfounded. Heero shook his head with a chortle.

"I should have thought as much. She's first-class… then this is going to be of no use to us." Heero closed down the guest list to the Cave of Darkness. "She won't be on there… she would have established a way to expunge her name." Duo shook his head in utter astonishment and stood up.

"Looks like you've got yourself a challenge buddy," Duo patted Heero's bare shoulder and laughed quietly. "Good luck. Catch ya later man, I'm bushed and I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Oh don't remind me!" Heero groaned and collapsed on to his bed with a snarl.

Three hours later… Heero was asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Next day **

Heero pulled up into his driveway and climbed out of his Ferrari. He might live in a condo but he was a sucker for nice fast cars and had to money to have one. With a sigh he set the alarm and blindly pulled out the door key from the mass of keys on the double ring. Something trapped his eye –a yellow bit of paper. Stopping dead in his tracks, he pulled out his gun and considered the entrance. Someone had been, or was in his dwelling and he didn't know who it was. Duo or any of the other pilots would have opened the door without letting the paper drop, but this individual hadn't identified his straightforward precaution preparation.

Suspiciously, he took a stride towards the door and studied the piece. Had there been a wind today? No… then the person isn't in the house anymore. Heero nodded. If there had been a breeze then the paper would have moved from its designed falling place and landed in some other position. The paper wouldn't stir save if the door was opened and shut again.

"Damn," Heero muttered and put his handgun away as he promptly unbolted the door and strode indoors. Heero wrenched off his black windbreaker and flung it across the back of his couch. With a swift fleeting look about the ground level of his residence he noted nothing missing but saw something fresh. On his coffee table was a piece of paper with a very nice woman's necklace resting next to it.

_Dearest Heero,_

_I had arranged on informing you this in person but of all days you decided to work over time it had to be today, huh? Anyway… Yeah it's me… the girl that you were meant to be meeting tonight. Sorry… amendment of procedure. The darling doctor has set me away on an assignment and you appreciate how it is with missions. There's always that likelihood that you won't be coming back from it. Right? That and I have that gut feeling that this mission will take forever. JOY! Sorry, also, if you can't read my writing… I sent you an E-mail in addition informing you this as backup if you can't. _

_Okay here's what's going to come to pass. You're still departing for COD… if you want to be familiar with just what is taking place. A companion of mine will be in attendance… in substitute for this necklace that I left she will give you a diskette. This optical will contain my personal information (bio etc). I've put a publication inhibiter on it so don't think you can post it on the Internet or share it with the others. I have programmed it to except only one computer forever and only one computer. It will only cause yours and their computers to detonate if you circulate the records or instigate the succeeding accessed workstation to go into a fritz. Fun? Thought not, so don't do it. As for my herald, she'll be in the back, second from last on the right. She looks a lot like me; don't ask any questions… just hand over the necklace and she'll confer to you the disk. _

_Fair forewarning concerning administrating a search on my penmanship… I accept as true that Earth justice structures wish for me… FBI, CIA et cetera. You know… If not ask your friend Duo Maxwell. He ought to be capable to enlighten you what I'm talking about… I suppose. Only I'm sought after by more than he is! Oh I feel so proud. Okay you pulled up a moment ago so I'll be disappearing at this time… bye-bye!_

_With love,_

_Your associate 006, Dark Hells Warrior_

"I'm jealous…" Said a voice from behind Heero. "She's good… really good if the CIA, FBI and the rest of them are after her and she still hasn't gotten caught she's really good."

"I guess so… but 006?" Heero turned around and found Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei standing in his living room.

"You left the door open," Trowa answered before Heero could ask.

"006? Dark Hells Warrior… sounds interesting." Wufei commented and looked at the note.

"Nice writing and a nice necklace." Quatre observed.

"So you had another visit from the mysterious beauty. Nice perfume she wears…" Duo commented as he sniffed the air. Heero followed his example and inhaled a lung full of gardenia and a light spice. "Expensive," Duo added.

"You would know?" Trowa asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He still hadn't out grown that silly hairstyle but now like the rest of the pilots he tented to wear more loose baggy clothes.

"Oh yeah… of course. Now if she flipped her hair then we might be able to find some of it and could run a sample on it."

"What would that help?" Wufei asked as he sat down on a chair.

"None… he's just being a dumbass." Heero rejoined with a gesture of the note.

"Oh har-har Yuy… like you can talk. You're the one that was cock crazy for her last night." Duo answered with a brutal smile.

"I was not, Maxwell… I was purely questioning if she was b-sing me or telling the truth." Heero answered dully.

"Uh-huh… sure whatever you say." Duo rolled his eyes and picked a magazine off the coffee table.

"Can I see that letter quickly, Heero?" Quatre requested civilly.

"Sure…" Heero was vaguely curious why Quatre was asking for it but handed it over.

"I noticed that when you waved it… something flashed through it. Look," the blonde Arabian held it up to the light and there was a further communication.

_If you find this then I'm guessing that you're smarter then you all seem. Gentlemen… you are more then welcomed to join Mr. Yuy, my colleague, and search for my identity. I've left several clues through out this house and if you look closely you can piece together just who I am… only thing is you have to know what to look for. Good hunting, Gentlemen. Heero, if you do figure them out then you'll know where to look at the club… for you're… oh how to say it… Surprise._

_Lady…_

Everyone was hushed for some time. All thinking or just staring off in lala land (Duo).

"Well…" everyone's awareness was brought to Wufei."This girl… or woman… I'm not sure has given us three or four clues already. Someone want to write them down?"

Trowa reached over the back of the couch and took the pen and paper that Heero handed him.

"What are they?" Quatre asked.

"First… she's a girl. Second… she's a Gundam Pilot and a very strong one if she's Heero's partner," Wufei paused as he ticked off the items on his fingers. "Third her e-mails I'm guessing Heero still has. Fourth she's rich… very, very rich. If someone looks at that necklace and tells me that it's fake. I'll laugh at 'em."

Duo picked the necklace up off the coffee table and looked at it. "I think it's a black diamond," Heero held up his hand and snatched it out of the air when Duo tossed it to him. Heero analyzed it mutely as Wufei continued.

"Fourth-"

"Fifth," Trowa corrected. Wufei shook his head in a "whatever" motion and went on.

"Fifth she's not afraid of death. Heero has what she looks like and was smart enough to draw it down before he forgot." Heero looked up at the mention of his name but then went back to studying.

"Anything else?" Duo asked. "That's more that "three or four. And how the hell do you know if she's afraid of death or not?"

"Shut up braid boy!" Wufei snapped and glared at the longhaired young man. "She's high ranking… if she signed it "Lady" something or another then she probably does have that title. Plus look how she signed it… it doesn't look like it's bogus."

"True." Quatre inspected the letter some further under his carefully trained eye. "From her hand writing you can tell she has an attitude that comes off like she doesn't care but from the seriousness of the tone said she takes things very seriously and is one to get her work done before she fools around." Wufei nodded his agreement and the room lapsed into silence. Heero got up and walked up stairs with the necklace still clutched in his hand. Trowa raised one of his eyebrows and then went back to studying the list with Duo. So far none of the guesses that he had written down were linking collectively. Moreover they were all assumptions founded on prior training that could hold no argument with this young woman.

Heero came back down with a piece of paper and his laptop in hand. The paper was handed to Quatre and the laptop was attached into his cell phone.

"Checking for the E-mail?" Duo asked.

"No," the short answer cut all questioned but only raised more. Wufei got up from his chair and surveyed what Heero was doing in curiosity. An E-mail from DrkGoddess came up when he clicked the icon for his mail. Wufei arched his eyebrow at this screen name but said nothing. The E-mail said the same thing, as the letter only there was a map attached and a little sub note.

"Addendum- My name is an atypical name… and once you find it out… there is one, and only one web page on me. Once you have my name the key to get into the page should not be problematical, if not the hard disk will have the password on it. Good hunting, sweetie. Signed, your collaborator 006 Dark Hells Warrior." Heero read out loud to everyone.

"Pull up a search page," Trowa instructed. "Now type in rare names." Heero nodded settlement what he was suggesting and was given back three results. Each list was three pages long with fifty names on each one.

"That didn't help," Wufei commented cynically.

"You don't know that," Quatre countered. "Look here… not all these names are on each page. Yet there are some names that are one each." Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, that means the names that are on all three truly are rare while the ones that are on only one of the pages aren't." Quatre answered and grabbed a highlighter. Trowa watched the blonde hair boy as he highlighted only seven names.

"Seven names? That's it!" Duo shouted.

"Seven female names," Quatre corrected. "Igraine, Morgause, Nimue, Morgaine, Gwenhwyfar, Niniane, and Elaine."

Duo thought for a moment. "They don't sound all that 'atypical' to me…"

"These are all Goddess names," Heero said idly bring about each person to gaze at him. "Not Goddess as the Goddess but people that have had dealing with the Great Goddess. Remember the time of Arthur?"

"I think," Quatre nodded.

"Well Igraine was Arthur's mother; Morgause was his aunt, Morgaine his half sister and rightful Lady of Avalon. Gwenhwyfar his wife, Niniane one of Gwenhwyfar's waiting women and at one time Lady of Avalon till it was proven that Morgaine was the rightful heir, and Nimue… she was Morgaine's second cousin and a priestess of Avalon."

"How do you know all this?" Trowa asked.

"I've always studied the times of Arthur and that type of stuff. Actually Morgaine was called Morgan le Fay, know who she is now?" Everyone nodded now in identification.

"That woman was cool… witchcraft and stuff." Duo said and Heero rolled his eyes.

"I'm going tonight at ten and getting that information. You're all welcomed to come but I'm not staying." Heero declared and stood up with a yawn. "Till then I'm taking a nap," With no more words he climbed the stairway and was napping by the time he fell to his bed.


	3. Ch 2: Cave of Darkness

"So you guys coming?" Duo voiced after a minute. As he spoke he flung out sodas from Heero's refrigerator to everyone as Trowa turned on a sport. 

"I'm game," Trowa said and propped up his feet on the coffee table. Trowa Barton was not the mentioned real name… the fact was he didn't have one. Some years ago though he had taken the name after the real Trowa Barton was killed and joined Operation Meteor. Trowa had honey brown hair with deep piercing green eyes. His hair was one – if no the most – outrageous hairstyles in the world. Though kept short to his head his bangs were brought to cover one side of his face giving his somewhat of a lop-sided look to his appearance. All the same the young man was able to pull the hairstyle off with surprising skill that actually made it look appealing on him. 

"That's one, Quatre?" Duo turned to the blonde of the team. Quatre was a quiet young man with trimly kept fair-hair, disobedient bangs and big vivid azure eye, which matched his cheerful outlook. He had long since altered his attire subsequent to when Trowa and Duo had practically slaughtered him when they were shopping for clothes after he had brought his customary choices. Now he wore simple jeans or pants with a simple tee shirt. 

"No… I have plans with Catherine later tonight." Quatre flushed and Trowa raised his eyebrow in query. "I promised I'd take her out to dinner tonight. Maybe next time though?"

"Yeah sure… whatever you say. Wu-man?" the chestnut haired boy looked at the Chinese boy. Wufei was the grouchy Chinese young man of the group. With jet black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and matching black eyes he seemed always too preoccupied with certain segments of his life.

"Pass… this is your guys craze not mine… besides I have an assembly with the rest of the clan tonight." Wufei said with a shake of his head. "I better get going anyway… I'm due at L5 in about four hours." The black haired young man stood up and tugged down his ash colored shirt and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "Later guys."

"Later man," Trowa said with a wave of his hand. "Next time I guess."

"Wait up Wufei, I'll drive you over to the shuttle port if you wish." Quatre offered.

"Naw, thanks anyway. I have to take Nataku with me," Wufei declined. "Tell Heero later for me and that he shouldn't get to wrapped up in this girl she sounds like trouble."

"Will do… Later Wu-man." Duo sat down in the lazy boy chair near the patio doors. "So do we just wait for the almighty leader to wake up or do we go back to our places and rally here at nine?"

"I have to get some other clothes if we're going to a rave so I guess I'll spin over to my place pick it up and just come back here. No point it holding up Heero from his "life deciding decision." Trowa used his fingers to show quotes around the life deciding decision with a smirk.

Duo gave a snorted laugh and shook his head. "You said it… man is he ever obsessed. Wu-man's right… she only sounds like trouble. But hey-"

"Since when as trouble stopped Heero?" Trowa completed and picked up his jacket.

"I know." Duo scribbled a quick note down at taped it to the big screen TV before following his associate out the door of the condo. 

= 9:48 later that night =

"Hurry up will ya!?" Heero called edgily from the entryway of his domicile.

"No." Duo shot back and took his time on lacing up his shoes even though they never needed to be tied. "Dude you need to lighten up, I don't think the girl's buddy will just get up and walk out if you're not there by 10 sharp."

"I do! Now come on or I'm leaving and you'll have to find your own way in." Heero growled and double-checked his gun. He slipped it into the back waistline of his pants and then tugged the pants down to give the more baggie affect.

"Pull those anymore and they'll fall off," A female voice said just as Duo and Trowa were walking out of the house. Three startled young men whirled around with their weapons trained on the undetected speaker. "Nice to see you too,"

"Hildey!" Duo cried and lowered his gun. This was his ex-girl friend. They had gone out for a year before they realized that they wanted nothing more than to be friends. Actually they weren't even friend with benefits.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat," Heero pulled out his car keys and turned on the car by turning off the alarm. (The newer more expensive cars have this, you turn off your alarm and the car starts up) "But I have somewhere to be in ten minutes."

"Where?" Hildey looked at the three men questioningly.

"Cave of Darkness," Trowa answered and unlocked his own SUV.

"Really? How are you getting in?" Hildey was astonished. The Cave of Darkness was the hardest rave to get into and it was always colony or earth hopping from place to place.

"We're meeting someone… we'll most likely be on the list." Duo answered and opened the door to the black corvette.

"How did you get on the list?" Hildey asked.

"Listen," Heero snarled and got into his car, the rolled down the window, looking at the purple haired girl icily. "I don't have time for this. I know someone who got us on the list and we have to be there ten sharp. In other words I don't have time to stand here talking to you. Good bye." Heero slammed the car into reverse and then roared away with a corvette and SUV not far behind him. 

Hildey snorted and kicked the ground. "Grump,"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Give me a scotch, Will, and keep an eye out for Keef's guest." A girl with long golden blonde hair and silver blue eyes said she looked around the pulsating rave looking for four particular people. Raising her eyes that were donned with silver glitter she smiled and gave someone on the upper level a thumb up.

The young woman paused from her raving and returned the gesture then reached up and placed something in her ear while turning on an exceptionally small box that was clipped to the back of her baggie rave pants. Her long, long, long blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a single thick braid wrapped around the base of the ponytail. A few wisps of hair that were shorter than the rest of the ponytail were teased out in a small uplifting curl. A wisp of slightly curled strawberry blonde hair fell from behind each ear resting gracefully across her shoulders. A dark blue abdomen exposing, halter-top that was backless with the exception of a few criss-crossing ties wrapped around her chest suiting her and faltering her appearance. 

"Morgie," The silver blue-eyed girl said to what an individual standing close to would suppose to be the air. "Your "guests" should be here any minute. Get down here." The girl on the second level looked down, setting her drink down and excusing herself from the crowd she was dancing with. Maneuvering swiftly through the ocean of bodies she brought herself nearer to the black painted railing. After checking to see if a landing spot would remain vacant she swung herself over the edge and landed in front of her companion.

"Here's the disk, I'll be monitoring. After they leave we trail them." The blonde said as she shrugged. 

"Understood. 22 hundred hours, use your unique element and get lost." The other blonde handed the other her drink and shooed her away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three young men walked past the huge line that was lining up outside the door of the pounding rave. Cries of protest rose up as they briskly walked past but the men ignored them. 

"I'm sorry sir-" The large man at the door looked at them.

"Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton to see someone." Heero cut him off.

"I'm sorry sir but you must be on the list," The large man said with a bored tone.

"Why do you think he told you our names? Just in order to waste air? Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton to see someone." Duo butted in with a glare. The man just looked at them in annoyance. "Stop making me repeat it already! It's bad for my health!" Duo hollered and slammed his figure down on the clipboard. "Use your eyes and look for the names or we'll just go in without your permission." The man went to say something but instead placed his hand over his right ear.

"Yes, Ms. Shade?" he asked quickly. A pause and a nod. "Very well, Ms. Shade, I'll send them right in."

"Ms. Shade?" Trowa asked turning to Heero.

"The owner?" Heero shot back lowly before turning to the man blocking the way into the rave. "Get out of my way. I don't have time for you Heero growled and started to shove past the man. 

"Hey now! No need to get rough… I was just told its okay to let you in." The man snapped and stepped out the way, even if Heero had basically just shoved him in the street to begin with. 

"See… no look what you've gone and done…" Duo looked down at his gray button up shirt that was embroidered with black and white Japanese symbols. "You made Heero lose some of the little patients he has and you've messed up my shirt. What type of help are you?" Trowa smirked and pursued his friends through the doors that led into the throbbing rave.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

With natural grace the blue silver-eyed girl slipped into the booth and drummed her fingernails on the well-polished tabletop. The waiting was killing her…. Pulling out a mirror she checked her make up and hair before raising a glass of liquid to her glossed lips. 

"You read this?" She spoke lightly into the air, her lips barely moving as she saw three impending men. All very handsome yet the one with the chestnut hair pulled into a long braid seized her concentration. 

"Affirmative. Just go with the plan… don't answer any questions that I haven't allowed you to." A sweet voice answered. The voice always reminded her off a cool babbling brook running through a soft forest. 

"Understood."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Heero looked around the mass of populace, bodies moving endlessly to the beat of the techno music. Heero noted this. Cave of Darkness was noted for one person and her raving skill. 

"Yuy," Trowa tapped his arm and spoke close to Heero's ear in order to be heard of the pounding main steam. "Over there, the girl in blue and black backless halter." Heero followed Trowa's gaze to a girl of 16. She seemed a bit out of place with the new age skater pants and backless halter of almost midnight blue. The girl was beautiful, Heero had to admit, yet Heero still found her friend more appealing to him. Duo on the other hand could have died happy just then and there.

"That's her friend?" Duo asked Heero as they leisurely and calmly made their way through the dance floor. 

"I suppose so," Heero shouted, Duo and Trowa the only ones in the entire rave being the ones who heard him.

"She's beautiful," Heero and Trowa exchanged knowing grins and finally stepped up from the throng of bodies into the raised floor of the bar section. 

"Duo, Trowa," Heero paused a minute at the bar, leaning onto its top. "Keep your eye open." Heero reminded. Each of the young men ordered a drink after a quick dispute with the bartender and waited for several minutes to watch the ravers. 

"Why aren't we moving over?" Duo asked. Evidently he was anxious to go met the girl who he had been staring at ever since he set eyes on her. 

"Because, look," Trowa pointed motioned with his glass, a false smile marrying his face, towards a door at the back the waiting beauty. "Someone's in here, watching her." 

"So?"

"We don't know who it is," Heero said dully and swirled the contents of his glass around before gulping them down. 

"We can't wait all night!" Duo protested, the affects of his drink slowly warming his blood. "Let's go." 

Trowa and Heero glanced at each other. "I'll wait here," Trowa offered. Heero nodded and pushed himself from the counter. With Duo flanking him he slowly walked over to the girl. It was now apparent who was in that room. Police. Indifferently Heero walked up to the table and leaned to the side of the backbench. The girl put a fake smile on her face. 

"You're being watched," Heero counseled and shook her hand in simulated salutation.

"I know," She answered, her voice sweet and darkly mysterious. Duo loved it! "And it's not me they're looking for." She let a small giggle out and pointed to the bench across from her with high wooden backs. (Think those booths in restaurant with the high back) Duo slid in and Heero after him. Heero leaning forward, his face close to the blonde haired girl. Reaching forward he took a lock of her soft golden hair and toyed with them.

"The disk?" Heero asked and knew Duo was pissed. 

"I have it," She replied as she ran her hand down the side of his face. "I can only answer a few questions." Heero ran his hand down her arm, glancing to see if the cops were still present. They were and watching warily. Duo leaned forward with a fake grin. 

"What's your name?" The girls blue eyes darted over to him. 

"Angelina, Duo, I'm called Angelina Shade, Angel Vixen. I'm your partner; but now is _not_ the time," She said and ran her hand down Heero's arm as well, reaching his hand she placed a disk under his palm and put her hand over it. "Morgaine is my best friend, almost a sister. Both of us have been trained to be your partners. Neither one of us have been trained by anyone you have really heard of so it matters little if I tell you now. Ask your questions quickly, we're loosing time." She whispered next to Heero's ear and slipped the real disk into his shirt that was slightly unbuttoned. The shirt was black, dress like but with shorter sleeves, red and silver dragons were embroidered across the shirt. Heero leaned back in the seat and allowed the shadows to mask his face. 

"Where do you two live?" He asked slowly.

"We have a stationary home on earth and one on L6." Angelina answered and glanced down at her watch. Both young men noted that it was a Rolex. 

"Where?" Duo asked. Angelina looked at him with a small smile, abnormal for her.

"Californian around the northern area." Angelina retorted lowly. Duo nodded. 

"How is it you two are friends?" Heero asked.

"Morgaine's mother was basically a mercenary and her father her mothers first in command… if that's what you wish to call it. She had Morgaine's sister on L7 and then had to quickly leave because of some reason or another. On a raiding party on someone's house. The crew midwife delivered Morgaine. We met up some years later when Morgaine got in a huge fight with her supposed 'sister'"

"The crew midwife?" Duo asked.

"A woman who had been a midwife before joining forces with my mother and her crew."

"Mercenary's aren't heard of in these times," Heero reminded.

"They are yet under different names. Simply pirates and thieves. Call them what you will." The door behind them slid open silently yet the beep in Angelina's ear alerted her long before the door opened. "Heero… Duo…" Angelina trailed off and reached underneath the table. "Those are not cops… GO!" She whirled around, gun in hand and fired. Two men when down with a bullet to the head. The shot was never heard, and Duo saw why. A top rate silencer had been placed on the gun. 

"Heero we can just leave her to the take of those guys!" Duo cried. 

"We can and we _will_!" With Trowa's help they dragged the struggling Duo out of the rave. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Running to their cars they saw that the brawl had traveled outside. That was when Heero saw Morgaine. With a shake of his head he cleared his thoughts and shoved Duo in his car.

The sounds of skin striking skin and the grunts and steams of air coming out of beaten bodies filled the still night air, drowned out well enough from the beat of a song.

"Heero, you cold hearted bastard! They're out numbered we can't just leave them… they'll get killed." Duo cried. "Besides they're un-" Suddenly the scrap of steal sounded and the sound of flesh being cut open cut him off. 

"You were saying?" Heero asked and pulled out of the parking lot following an oblique fleeting look at the young Ms. Keef and Shade.


	4. Ch 3: Earthbound

A/N: Chapter 3 is UP!! Whoo hoo!!  

DAP: Yepo you are my first and only reviewer so far… I'm glad you like it so far!  If you have any suggestions etc etc feel free to say so ^_^

Well seeing as someone actually read the story and took a few seconds to review, I'm going to continue on this loony ride.  It'll get more action soon, promise.  Again I still don't nor ever will own GW but the chicks are mine and mine and my sister Kat's.  ^_^ 

Now onto the story … Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was fun…" Panted Morgaine, leaning on her 5'6" sword that gleamed happily in the fake moonlight, blood tainting its edges and dripping thickly from the tip to dark ground. 

"Fun? I hardly call that _fun," Angelina said sourly, her breast falling with every deep breath she took. A longer sword was clutched over her knees as she doubled over._

"We're out of shape," Morgaine said playfully as she tore a scrap of cloth off one of her attackers to clean her precious sword. "They've gone and messed up my sword. Cocky little bastards." Her voiced hinted with a long fading British accent still lingering as she spoke.

"That's all you can call them?!" Angelina exclaimed breathlessly as she nodded. 

"Well…" The word crawled out of the younger girl's lips. "I could call them more but what's the point. They're dead. Come on," The blade was slid into it sheath across her back. "Let's go close out early tonight." Angelina nodded finishing cleaning then sheathed her sword pulling out her gun just as Morgaine jerked hers out from beneath her enormous pant legs.

"You always get us in trouble," Angelina mumbled, Morgaine's retort back was lost the raves sound abyss. 

------------------------------------*

Three cars pulled into an ample driveway and three figures, cloaked in night's embraces loitered around a shinning sliver car. 

"Did the real disk get taken away?" A voice asked through a great yawn.

"No… I can't be sure though till I boot this up," The figure leaning up against the driver's side door held up a small optical disk that flashed in the generated starlight. 

"So what are we standing around here talking about it for? I'm hungry anyway," The third figures stomach griped and two sighs of air attended it.

"That's Duo… always thinking about his appetite,"

"You should know that by now, Barton," The soft ring of jingling keys could be heard and the snap of a lock opening was heard. 

"You guys want something?" Duo asked as Heero trawled for the light switch. 

"No, shut your stomach up, Maxwell." Trowa stated and sat down on the sofa. The chase those false cops had given them has worn him out. Heero didn't say anything, only mounted the flight of steps and returned soon with a phone cord, laptop and encryption disk in hand. While the clatter of some untrained person could be heard in the kitchen, it didn't seem to be noticed by anyone, not even the curses of when something was dropped on the "chef's" foot.

--------------------------------------*

Heero plugged the disk into his CD reader and opened it up. 

"Well?" Trowa's voice floated to Heero's ears.

"I'm not that fast," Heero, snapping irritably, part of his older personality that would never disappear, as the mad click of keys filled the room and drove Trowa to the point of insanity. The sound's okay when you're typing but when it's someone else… then it's a different story. Grumbling lowly the crazy haired man stood up and walked over to Heero's extensive entertainment stand. Pressing play on the disk changer he lapsed into a near by lounger. Without opening his eyes he caught the Pepsi that soared trough the air. "Thanks." Emerald green eyes never opened as REM filled the room. There was a grunt of reply and the crunch of lettuce as white teeth sunk into a large sandwich by the sounds. Mumbles of enjoyment only added to the clashing sounds in the living room of Heero's establishment. 

Heero smirked as a chibi form Morgaine came running out on the screen, the animated sword held at Heero. "Sorry bub…" The voice was Morgaine's. "Either you give me the password, the correct one or I demolish your bloody computer!" The chibi beauty threatened with a tattletale smile on her animated face.  Pulling out the piece of paper Angelina had given him Heero began to read the long, eccentric words. 

"Guild of PuzzlesRiddlesCrosswordsMazesLabyrinthsParadoxesScrabbleFeminieLogicandPoliticans wonders: Why Is It When You Wash Two Socks You Only End Up With One? Is there Life after Death? And Where Did The Other Sock Go?" Duo, in mid bite, and Trowa both looked up stunned at the juvenile declaration Heero had just made.

"Aop!" The animated Morgaine turned on her heels and walked towards Heero's wallpaper, slicing it open. Stepping through the slice clatter of chips and buzzes of electricity came over the speakers. "I guess…" A computer chip was thrown out of the cut along with a bunch of wires and sparks. "I'm gonna…" more computers chip, wires and sparks. Heero looked in terror as his computer screen started to flash odd colors and black out momentarily. Frantically he started to search for the back up disk. "I'm gonna…" The strained, slightly accented voice spoke and the screen came back on. "Have to let you in!" Instantly a program came to life. Computer technical read outs went screaming down the view screen and all three young men knew what it was. A publication inhibitor.  

"Hello I'm Tour Guide Barb-" The little animation now dressed in a very short tour guide outfit came walked onto the screen. "Eep! I've been watching Toy Story a bit too much…" A Japanese animation sweat drop appeared over her head. Duo chuckled in gratitude to the girl's humor. "I'm going to be how you're going to find your way around this crazy disk, Heero and Company. In this disk you'll find information on the one and only," The animation of Morgaine paused and pulled out a trumpet, letting out a battle charge call. "Me!" Trowa looked at Heero.

"Is this girl an escape from a loony bin?" Trowa asked. Duo was chuckling. 

"She's got a sense of humor… I'm amazed they still let her keep that." The braided haired boy informed.

"Anyway…" The animation snapped its fingers and it was now dressed in an abdomen exposing spaghetti strap shirt, black and lined with green and enormous rave pants.  "I've been programmed to react to key words. Here's and example, Say picture." 

"Picture," Heero repeated. A car flashed on screen and with a squeal of tires the little Morgaine sped away, in her tracks a picture of Morgaine and Angelina appeared on screen. "See?" The animation poked her head from the side of the screen. "Now all you have to do is ask, nicely and I'll get you what you want." A desk dropped from the top of the screen and landed. "Morgaine" now dressed in a professional suit, yet still short skirt, walked out and sat down at the desk. 

"Weird…" Trowa shook his head.

"It is not!" snapped the animation that was typing away on a computer. 

"Bring up the bio on Morgaine," Heero ordered. "Morgaine" raised a finger, and not a nice finger, and went back to her "work". "Bring up the bio on Morgaine, _please," Heero repeated with an annoyed sigh. _

"That's better," The screen changed with a snap of her fingers and now a complete bio was shown to him.

Duo, who was roaring in laughter, watched Heero who was scowling whole-heartedly.

"I can't believe," Duo gasped. "That Heero was flipped off by a computer animation!" Duo roared with more laughter and ducked as Heero's fist came swinging through the air in order to clip him around the head. 

Everyone set to reading while the animation pulled out a bed and curled up in it. 

Heero looked at the picture section next and a list of a few random things came up. One of Morgaine playing the piano, flute, violin and guitar, a couple of Angelina and her playing together Angelina playing flute, piano, and bass. The rest were still shots of her single or her and Angelina.

"She didn't say she played the guitar in the bio…" Duo noted. Heero just shrugged and went back to studying the disk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Angelina yawned and shifted in the bucket seat of her friend's car. "Are they done _yet_?" The oldest girl whined and shifted again in the seat of the Blazer. 

"No…" Morgaine yawned and dropped back her seat, putting her feet up on the dash of steering wheel. "Not yet… don't ask any more. You're driving me crazy,"

"You already were," Angelina snorted and rested her head against the cool glass of the window.

"Was not."

"I wouldn't have to argue with you if you would let me sleep!" Angelina grumbled and started to play with the radio stations. 

"Bitch, whine and moan that's all you _ever do… don't you EVER shut up?" Morgaine demanded and started to re do the braid that wrapped around the foot of her extensive ponytail._

"No! Not until I get some sleep!"

"Then close your damn eyes and your mouth! You're the one that sided with T about me needing to meet him so shut up or put up!" Morgaine purposefully flung her hair out and smacked her friend in the face with it. 

"One of these days," Angelina growled. "You're going to wake up and all you're beautiful hair will be _gone!"_

"Touch my hair," Morgaine yawned and her hand moved faster than anyone other than Angelina could possibly follow and gun was pointed at the former. "And I'll kill you."   

"And that I don't doubt," Angelina chuckled and rolled down her window. 

                "Get us ready to go home to earth," 

Morgaine moaned up pulled out a data pad.

"Angelina Shade, cars: Toyota Supra. Weapons: one sword, 12 guns random models, several knifes, explosives. Authorized." Angelina spoke into the mike Morgaine held in front of her.

"Morgaine Keef, cars: Chevy Blazer. Weapons: 15 guns random models, one sword, numerous knifes, explosives. Legal." Morgaine added

Later on Morgaine would alter their voices so they sounded like an administrator permitting them to transport in the armaments. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Duo yawned and flexed his muscles to relive his tension. "You done _yet?_" Duo asked. Heero blinked groggily numerous times and yawned broadly, stretching his arms over his head and leaning back in the chair so his torso arched showing his well produced physique. 

"Almost…" The perfect soldier shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Duo nodded and selected up the weights he had been using. The click of a battery clock sounded in the hushed space, over powering the hum of the laptop on the glass tabletop. 

"I seriously doubt she meant for you to read it _all buddy," Duo yawned once more. "I think she only meant for you to get to know her a little bit and then track her down… I mean you're trying to peace together her personality."_

"I suppose," Heero shook his head. "Go make some coffee or something to wake me up."

"Sure… I could go for that…" Duo nodded and stumbled down the stairs, falling down the last flight.


	5. Ch 4: Kidnapped

A/N: Well sorry for the wait everyone but work and preparing for school has had me swamped…

DarkAngelPearl – Well I'm glad you like it, I thought you would.  I just couldn't resist that happening.  

AlyRain – Well much more fighting to come so enjoy!  

There will be many more chapters coming I'm just getting warmed up, so stay tuned for more fighting, Duo, etc sillyness, and maybe a little romance.  ^_~

Without further adou – Chapter 4

"Be sharp!" Angelina hissed and pressed herself close to the hedge, closing her black trench coat about her and holding the gun in her right hand.

"What?" Morgaine knelt down next to her friend, her head almost level to Angelina's hip. 

"Someone just fell down the stairs. You should know that sound… as much as you fall down ours." Angelina whispered and fastened on a silencer on her M1911A1 Colt .45 pistol. (A/N: Okay it's not the best gun out there but I love the way they handle… plus they're easy load.) 

"Aren't you armed?" 

"Only a 9mm but I left the silencer in my other pants." Morgaine mumbled huffily. 

"I have a boot dagger with one serrated edge or a Safari Arms cut down version of the .45"

"Anything else?" Morgaine took the cut down .45.

"Drop point skinner… and…" Angelina pulled a 9-millimeter from her coat. 

"This won't do much good… the extra magazines are in my Blazer." 

Morgaine nodded and took the 9-millimeter from her friend and put the .45 back in change for the serrated knife. 

"Do you have a knife other than the skinner?" Morgaine asked and quickly slapped in the magazine clip Morgaine handed her.

"A balisong… shh…" Angelina gestured for silence as a gloom stirred by the front room 

_'DUO'  Morgaine spelled out in sign language. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"….The hell?" Duo moved aside the blinds and glanced outside. To a normal person the night would seem like any other night but… there was this blob that looked… unnaturally black… to the trained eye.  "That wasn't there before…" Duo opened the door and stepped out. Only at the last moment did he apprehend that it was a mistake. A hand clamped over his mouth and a gun was pressed to his head. A tug on his hair told him the person had wrapped his braid around their forearm for a better hold over him. _Clever little bastard… Duo thought. __They're good… very quick thinking. Duo could vaguely see the arm clad in a black jacket. _

"One word… and I'll kill you got it?" The voice whispered and the gun was pressed harder to his head to establish the persons point. _A girl!?_ Duo thought with amusement and astonishment. _Yeah it's a girl…_ Duo thought. He could feel her chest pressed his back and her skin was scented in gardenias. The Shinigami nodded and dropped into her hand the gun he had been holding.  "The knives and other guns too… and don't turn around yet…" The voice was scarcely above a whisper and hard to dispenser.  Duo chuckled and removed his boot knife and 9-millimeter. 

"I'm disarmed…" Duo held up his hands.

"Turn around slowly and don't try anything. Not a word." This was another voice of a female. 

"There are two of you why would I try?" Duo asked; his hand still held up as he very slowly turned around. 

"Because you're stupid." The second voice responded. Duo knew who they were now.

"Heero's partner and her friend… Angelina… I should have known." He dropped his arms. Turning around he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I wasn't joking though, Shinigami…." Angelina said glaring at him. "Keep your mouth shut. Go get what you were sent to get but say nothing… we'll meet you upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why!  You guys are coming with us on a… oh lets just call it a little trip. Get moving." The barrel was waved towards the door.

"Tough chicks." Duo mumbled. He was shoved in answer. 

"Get what you need… then we'll follow you up to Duo." Morgaine said, her trench coat fluttering behind her.

"What's the obsession with Heero?" Duo demanded as he pulled out four beers. 

(A/N: Hey Duo wants this story to lighten up ^_^)

"Shut up and get going braid boy," Angelina said and took two of the beers, handing one to Morgaine.

"Shut up and get going braid boy," Duo mocked in a whinny voice, his head bobbing from side to side.  A knife was pressed to his neck. "Okay! Geese… no sense of humor…"

Morgaine rolled her eyes and slipped her blade back into its seethe strapped to her thigh just below her two other guns. "Go," Angelina snapped causing Duo to mumble but still guide the way.


	6. Ch 5: Opps! On the Run

A/N:  Wow, school has been really sucky and hectic so I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, but don't worry it'll get better, I hope.  -_-()  

DarkAngelPearl – Hee hee It's just so easy to abuse poor Duo, and you right he does set himself up for it, well most of it.   ^_^  Don't worry Heero gets his this chapter, and Wufei is a favorite of mine for picking on in the future, but I should be quiet now before I give it all away…

AlyRain – Like I said they'll all get theirs hee hee

This chapter is dedicated to my only two consistent and much loved reviewers!!  You guys are what keep me writing this story!  ^_^

Without and more painful delay here is Chapter 5!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Took you…" Heero trailed off to see his friend walk in with two beers in hand but a gun barrel to his head. 

"Why me?" Heero groaned quietly and reached for his gun. The figure in the black trench coat shot the wall right next to his head.

"Reach for it and I blow your trigger finger off next." Heero looked up troubled and had to fight from letting his jaw hit the ground. 

Then something did hit his jaw. Shocked, Heero rubbed his jaw and looked at the young woman clad in the trench coat, with black rave pants lined with D rings running down the side of each leg and a regular black tee shirt. 

"That's for taking so long. Move. We're late." The woman ordered and turned around, her trench coat tail flapping behind her. 

"Angelina and Morgaine?" Heero asked in absolute astonishment. 

"She said move!" Morgaine yelled. "Angelina, take front I'll flank."

"Understood. You heard … move." Angelina nudged Duo in the ribs with her gun. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Heero declared. Morgaine twisted toward him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. I'm not going."

"That's what you say." Morgaine unexpectedly vaulted up and let a roundhouse fly. Heero ducked but abruptly grasped his oversight. A foot went flying into his stomach, hard, sending the air out of him in a rush. "I said move!" Morgaine roared furiously. Heero blinked several times in surprise before returning to his feet slowly.

"I'm not moving. Fight me… you win I go… you lose… well then I guess it's obvious."

"I don't have time for this bullshit." Morgaine groaned her head sagging low. Heero looked at her in shock. Morgaine, her head still lowered, raised the gun towards Heero's head and pulled the trigger. The silencer lost; the shot roared though the quiet neighborhood sending dogs, cats and people into a frenzy of frantic calls. 

"Good going!" Angelina mumbled. "Now we've got to run from the police." 

Duo looked in terror at his friend who had collapsed to the floor in a dead weight. 

"Get his lap top." Morgaine ordered. 

"You," she waved the gun at Duo who was still staring at Heero's bleeding figure in horror. "Get your stuff together. You have ten minutes. Move." 

Duo moved to argue but the sound of the blonde's gun cocking made his consider other wise. With a feeble dip of his head Duo hastily gathered his duffle bag that he had brought from his car and packed clothes and other things for Heero. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What about him? How are we getting him out of here?" Angelina asked as she packed up everything into the duffel bag that was handed to her by her younger friend. 

"I'll take care of him." Morgaine stated devoid of interest as she stood on the balcony, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed, watching the darkness. Obviously the people around here were use to Heero and his random night shots. Her trench coat fluttered around her long legs in the temperate gust, her tresses playing tag with the trembling cover.

"Then start cleaning up. The people will in the long run- hopefully later- figure out that something happened." There was a sigh from her friend as Angelina spoke. 

With hushed steps she moved into the room, her moonlit form evaporating in the dimness of the black area. Angelina heard the covers to the bed being pitched back and a coverlet was yanked off. Angelina glanced at the body of Heero and shook her head. "Fool…" She muttered and zipped up the bag…standing up and took up her friend's sentry. 

When footsteps thudded, Angelina glimpsed over her shoulder. Morgaine knelt down next to Heero and brushed a few of his blood soaked stands from his features, clearing it from his closed eyes. With a shake of her head she leisurely wrapped Heero in the blue blanket. Angelina wasn't concerned about Morgaine being able to carry the dead weight down to the car so Angelina returned her awareness to the replicated nighttime sky. 

Dimly she wondered how the sky looked from earth and how their home was doing. Nothing really ever worried the ' hell twins'. They were equally set back and blasé… Morgaine more than wished in the view of her supervisors but there was nothing they could do regarding it. Angelina was what they desired for… more wary of all people and quieter. She was still contented but she wasn't as nonchalant as Morgaine. But that's what made Morgaine, herself. Morgaine could amble into a dark room and either brighten it up with her smile or dim it with her scowl. It couldn't be helped, Angelina supposed. Morgaine has grown up as a rebel against all the personality-changing aspects of her occupation. Angelina, to a degree had too but she was the solemn of the two. She favored to be left unaccompanied yet she enjoyed the parties her sister would haul her to and she enjoyed going to Morgaine's raves. Music was a mandatory techno, hard core, alternative, punk, rock, and punk rock. Anything hard and loud both the girls adored without query. 

The girls dwelt together in a prosperous district back on earth. A large manor, 1267 Escamilla Way, called Dark Rose Manor. Angelina had always been the klepto of the group and had stolen large sums from some depository and purchased the residence from some elderly people. The house was principal manor in the district, Glaistig Ridge in northern California. The decoration had actually been bought because Angelina said she would rather use her money on the items than embezzle them. The motive because of this was because she couldn't walk through the store with a sales clerk tagging after her to write down whatever she wanted and then give a credit card that wasn't hers. So they had racked up her top three credit cards on the top things for the entire house. Dark Rose Manor was a dream house to the modern teen-ager and yet still livable for a modern adult who was more contemporary. Morgaine and Angelina's rooms were on the second floor across the hall from one another, Angelina's balcony overlooking the ocean while Morgaine's over looked the park that was right across the street from them. The rooms differed only on colors and decorations choices. Morgaine was black and sky blue with a hibiscus flower decoration. Angelina's was black and silver blue choice for most things. Both rooms were large and master bedrooms with an office and bathroom connected to them. Both rooms were linked at the end of the hall on both sides with either the at home gym or the computer room. The first floor was the living room, dining room, kitchen, library, billiard room, game room, several closets and three guestrooms. One elevator was on the first floor that led down to the basement and the very bottom floor of the house, which was used for their Gundams. The basement was Morgaine's rave room, which was set in black and blue with total rave theme. The back yard was large with a complete twelve-foot pool, grass division and a large garden set up in a labyrinth of rose bushes. A gazebo was set up on a leveled out area near the stairs that the led to the shore. 

The front yard was done in common rich Californian style. A large U shaped driveway that led to a large marble archway housing the huge double glass doors. There was a grass section with a koi pond, a fountain in the center. The house was full of windows and the roof was set with a small receiving area. The entire house had about 15 rooms and 10 bathrooms. The second basement was for their Gundams.

Angelina sighed at the thought of the house. She missed it. She missed earth and she wanted to get back as soon as she could. Without really noticing her fingers pressed the small control device in her pocket, setting her Gundam Destin Angel Custom onto reserve. Angelina looked over at her friend and saw the blonde girl staring at the fake moon. Instantly she knew her friend was thinking the same thing. They had been in space too long and longed to be at home, curled up on the couch watching something on TV even if it might be a cheesy horror flick like Scream. Anything at all… just to be home back on earth. 

"Morgaine?" Angelina walked over to her best friend and knelt down next to her twin. "What's wrong?"

"Do you miss home?" Morgaine whispered.

"Yea… I was just thinking about how good it would be to be there." Angelina sighed and put her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

"I want to go home Lina… I wanna go home." Morgaine's slightly accent voice came out thick as she held onto Angelina. Angelina stroked the silken hair and whispered soft words as she held Morgaine, gazing over the others head towards the sky.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Duo walked in with the duffel bags on his shoulders and saw the two girls holding each other, kneeling next to a shape bound vigilantly into a blanket. The mess of the blood had been cleaned up and now there was no sign of a shot… even the whole in the wall had been fixed. Duo didn't trouble to ask how… he knew how. Clearing his throat he glanced at the two girls, his heart grudgingly going out to them. They had grown up in this world… alone and scared. Probably since birth learning how to kill and just then they looked so helpless, scared and alone. Morgaine's mother had died shortly after Morgaine's birth, he had found out. Her name had been Crystal and she had been one of the top mercenaries ever and her father was her first mate, Brad. Both were killed in a raid on some small colony where no protection could be found. From there their masters, Master T (Morgaine) and Master L (Angelina) and taken them in as their own daughters. The girls had never been separated and when the two young Gundam masters saw their prospective they had been educated. They knew procedure inside out, backwards and forwards. Not the slightest thing was forgotten in their missions and they had a perfect record. Their training was more up to date then the current pilots, Duo knew that, and they knew their fellow pilots well… their personalities very well. They were just like the rest of them, yet much different, Morgaine especially. They had a thing all their own… and it wasn't their style at killing or fighting. It was their personality. 

"Umm…" Duo couldn't figure out what to say so he cleared his throat again. The girls gave him little attention. Waiting only another minute Duo heard the police in the distance. The girls finally paid him attention. "I'm... I umm… I have our stuff…" Sadly Duo looked at Heero's stuff. On habit he had packed Heero's things. The habit of when they were running and Heero was quickly doing the last minute things. Heero would have done the same. Slowly Duo set the bag on Heero's bed. 

"Let's go then," Morgaine picked up Heero's body and put him over her shoulder. Duo's jaw nearly hit the ground. Heero was at dead weight and weighed at least 300 pounds. Then Duo saw Morgaine struggling with the weight a bit and felt some sort of sympathetic reasoning coming to him. Angelina picked up the bag with all the stuff he packed and Heero's duffel bag. Duo didn't ask questions. Angelina led the way while Duo was in the middle and Morgaine walked after them.

Almost to Morgaine's car, the three froze. There, screaming down the street, were the police. Probably the whole damned station. "Someone take him!" Morgaine cried. Duo didn't argue and took Heero from Morgaine. Sprinting to the car Morgaine slammed her finger down on a button and the complete interior turned in to revile sides decked with weapons. Morgaine grabbed two more guns and several extra clips. "I'll hold them off… you guys get going… I'll run through the backfield, meet me there and we'll get away. Go before they see you." Instantly Morgaine mixed into the shadows as if she were a phantom. Duo and Angelina didn't ask questions. The bags were thrown in the back, Duo and Heero loaded in to the back seat and Angelina roared away in the blue Blazer. 

Not long after Angelina slowed to a normal speed, put down her window and put on a CD. She reached up and pressed an almost indistinguishable button, causing the technical interior to return to normal. At the first stoplight they came to Angelina commanded Duo to make Heero appear as if he were resting. 

"You're good…" Duo commented dryly but did what he was told.  There was no answer.

"Keep quiet… one word and I'll blow your head from your shoulders. You're legal so if they ask you questions follow the bullshit story I give them." Angelina stopped the SUV, as she loaded one of her own guns, fitting it underneath her hooded sweatshirt. 

"Miss," the officer, maybe in his mid twenties, tipped his hat and leaned in the window, inspecting the car. Nothing unusual … as far as he could see.

"Something happen? We are just going home to pick up my sister," Angelina faked a fretful look to Duo, who was now settled in shotgun. The sound of gunfire suddenly roared to life. Duo pushed Angelina's head down as he ducked at well… both acting as well as they could as civilians. 

"Someone was causing trouble at one of the residences and now they're avoiding arrest." It took everything Angelina had not to snort and giggle. They always resisted arrest. 

"Why not just shoot them? Or sic your dogs after them?" Angelina asked.

"Miss, aren't you a bit young to be out so late? There is a curfew of midnight around here." The officer looked at her austerely. 

"I'm legal. Her parents know she's with me and him." Duo jerked his thumb at Heero. "We're heading to pick up my friend and catch our shuttle for earth. We came up here on some business for their parents." 

"Turn on your lights," the officer, commanded he couldn't see Duo or Heero very well. Angelina sighed and flicked on the internal lights. 

"Now let's see your license, young lady." Angelina's eyes flashed. 

"Young lady? Very well, _sir," the scorn on the young blond woman's voice couldn't be hidden. _

"Yours too, Mister," the officer gazed at Angelina's ID and took Duo's. "You said you were headed to a club?"

"No we're going to pick my sister up. Didn't you listen?" Angelina snapped. "Then we're going to the shuttle port to go home!"

"I would ask you to-" the young man was cut off when the butt of Angelina's gun came crashing down on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. 


	7. Ch 6: Shuttle Port

A/N: Wow another update so soon, I must really love you guys!  ^_^ Well things have slowed down for school slightly, other than math which I absolutely detest!  I also have taken on another story for a friend of mine from the series Rurouni Kenshin, it is also rated R and not for the little kiddies out there!  Look for it soon!  X,X Wow I need more sleep!  If anyone else out there is reading this please review, my goal is to break 25 by chapter 10 so please let me know if you love it, hate it, or think it could use something, I read 'em HONEST!  

DarkAngelPearl – Don't worry the girls have a small fondness forming for them they won't go away … yet, Duo and the rest aren't the only ones who should be afraid, there are the dumb police officers who can't keep their noses to themselves as well as the a$$hole you shall soon meet.  

AlyRain – NO! You'll see, I'm not killing him off … yet …

Without further mindless babble from me here is Chapter 6 – Shuttle Port

       **************************************************************************************************************

"Bastard." Angelina glowered at him before putting the car into gear and driving straight onto the grass field in front of them. 

"When we come," Angelina paused to make a sharp veer around a tree. 

"When we come up on Morgaine, pick her up from her waist and hold onto her tight." Angelina commanded both her hands on the steering wheel for better control over the bumpy grass and to avoid the trees and sand boxes. Duo nodded and put down his window, sitting outside of the car so that his legs where clamped to the side of the door and he was holding on to the board rack on top of the Blazer. A black clad figure could be seen running, and running fast not more than fifty feet in front of them. Duo looked at the car hood in surprise when a V8 roared to life. _This is an SUV they only have V6's… Duo remembered but then remembered what he was supposed to do. Leaning back and putting his arm out he whistled to let Morgaine know just before his arm hooked around her small waist and hoisted her up off the ground and onto his lap._

"Got her!" Duo called to Angelina. The car countered with a strong pull on the wheel and jumped off a small hill and onto the street. Other drivers laid on their horns, cuss words trailing after them. Duo moved aside so Morgaine could slide into the car, but instead the blonde pulled herself onto the hood and opened up the back glass, swinging into the back, her butting hitting hard and slamming the back closed behind her. 

"Have a nice frollick in the park, dear?" Angelina asked, slamming on the breaks, sending everyone jolting forward. 

"Sorry…" A bashful look crossed the blonde haired girl when Morgaine glanced at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Please screw my car up… I'm going to need new wheels now." The blonde collapsed onto her back, her arms thrown out on either side of her as far as they would reach. Her chest fell up and down quickly as she fought to regain her breath. 

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Morgaine's hand shot up and caught the water bottle Duo threw back to her. Her British accent was now clear as a bell on her innocent voice. 

"We _are_ out of shape!" The girl behind the steering wheel of the car chuckled, her shoulders softly shaking. One hand held the wheel at the 3 o'clock position while the other arm was propped up on the side of the door, sustaining her head that she rested it in the palm of her hand. Morgaine's groan sounded in the car and Angelina took her hand from the wheel to turn up the music. 

"Shut up," Angelina muttered and rested her head back in the palm of her hand. They were sitting at a stop light, the music not quite pounding but loud enough to gain a few distasteful looks from elders around them. All the windows were down and Duo's ears finally caught the admiring whistle that was coming from his side. _The hell? Shinigami looked back. Morgaine was resting on her crossed arms where the window should have been, her chin resting on her arms much like in the fashion of a bored five year old. _

"Shut the hell up." Duo snapped and flipped them off; chucking a bottle at the guy that was getting ready to lean out the window. Rude cries of protest filled the air around them and Angelina sighed in frustration, slamming down on the gas and rocketing away just as the radiance hanging in the dark sky conveniently altered green. Duo saw why as he looked at the dashboard. A small clicker was attached to the dashboard. A closer examination he noted was the same signal transmitter that the police used to change the lights when they need to. Flashing your brights worked at times too but, like in the states, that was slowly being done away with became too many people were finding about it.  (Honest… it works. Flash your brights before you come to a red light and the light will change green… but if you get caught you're gonna wish you hadn't.  I didn't tell you this though… ^^;;;) 

"Well aren't you pleasant?" Morgaine asked, gazing at her scuffed nails in disgust. 

"I have a headache. And you're no better… killing him." Duo looked at Heero and then looked away.

"I didn't _kill_ him!" Morgaine giggled hysterically and Angelina joined her. "Did I bloody look like I did?" Morgaine giggled even harder when she peeped at Duo's face. 

_"What?!" Duo demanded._

"I didn't _kill_ him…. I grazed him with a bullet. Gosh… he's my bloody partner. He was talking too much, so I figured that would be the best way to make him _shut the hell up!" Morgaine broke into another fit of giggles. _

"Look," Morgaine crawled over to Heero and lovingly brushed away some of his rich, brown hair from his face. No use.  "Heero… Heero, honey… time to wake up." Her soft hand tenderly stroked his cheek. Duo would have found this comically in normal situations. A girl, who was dressed in a trench coat, and all black clothes calling his best friend, honey. But right now he wasn't sure what to trust. 

"You could have missed," Duo argued.

"I don't miss." Morgaine sounded affronted as she whispered a few more words to Heero, attempting to waken him. "Heero Yuy wake up!" She called in aggravation. There was a groan from the figure she was kneeling next to. 

"Told ya," Morgaine grinned triumphantly at Duo and stopped trying to wake her partner up. 

"I'm going to get some sleep. You two take a shift behind the wheel before waking me up." Duo gazed at Angelina before turning back to Heero. Morgaine had curled up, her head in his lap as Heero's head rested near the curve of her lithe waist, his arm around her, hand resting on the nape of her neck. A black hat with the emblem from Dragon in white on the front shadowed the upper half of her face, blocking out the streetlights they passed very five seconds, fleetingly illuminating the car. A yawn brought his attention back to Angelina. 

"I can drive," Duo offered. 

"No thanks," Angelina didn't look at him, her eyes almost closed as her head was still rested in the palm of her hand. 

"Seriously you look like you could use your sleep. You look like hell. I can drive all night. Pull over we'll switch places." Duo noticed Angelina didn't argue as she swung over into the shoulder lane.

The rest of night was spent in the car, driving to the shuttle port, in silence. Duo had turned off the music when he heard Morgaine and Angelina's breathing become softer and slower. 

_Maybe I do over react… Duo thought as he gazed at the two in the back seat sleeping before he gazed at the woman next to him. _Just maybe this was meant to happen…_ _

******************************************************************************************************

~*Dawn*~ 

Duo yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he pulled into the lot of a shuttle, which he had been directed too as soon as he pulled up. The Blazer came to a halt and Duo stretched one more time before reaching over and gently shaking Angelina awake. There was a mumble of protest but indigo blue eyes fluttered open, and were rubbed groggily by their owner. 

"We're here?" The words slurred out a half asleep teen-age girl. Duo nodded and turned in his seat, repeating again to Morgaine the favor. This time he was swatted away and sleepily told to "bugger off". (If you know any British people you'll know the equal of "bugger" to our language)

"I'll get her…" Angelina mumbled stupidly as she tried to straighten her wrinkled clothes in vain. Opening his door Duo stepped out the car and groaned. Leaning back he cracked his back and stretched out his stiff muscles. 

"STOP IT!!!" A shriek split the still first light. The shuttle port was quite. Shuttles rested in waiting for their initial departure, only one station set. Warm colors of gold, red, orange, pink, yellow and a faint deep blue lit the heavens as cascades of blinding radiance stripped the night sky of any conquest. The early singing of birds danced over up raised arms of the foliage as a tender breeze encouraged emerald leaves; shinning with drops of liquid diamonds. One shape stood out in the glistening ambiance as they stretched the dull pain of frozen muscles from their body. 

Heero jolted awake and shook his head, instantaneously regretting it as a migraine pulsated to life in his deprived cranium.  "Jesus…" Heero swore and blinked numerous times, each one long a long heavy blink. "Where… the hell am I?" He asked and felt a weight in his lap. A certain part of him felt stiff and wasn't very consoling. "Now I know that's not…" Heero looked down and saw why that part of him was so uncomfortable. There was Morgaine, her head resting softly in his lap, her hair spilling across his legs and to the floor as she swatted away her 'wake up call'. 

"Great," Heero put his right arm along the back of the bench seat as he massaged the back of his neck, gazing around quietly.

"Morning. Now if you would get up and wake her up in the process I would really appreciate it." Heero tilted his head back further towards the sound of the voice. There was Morgaine's friend, busying herself with unloading various duffel bags whilst calling random orders over her shoulder to unseen workers. 

"Where the hell am I?" Heero demanded.

"Don't give her your shit, fly boy," Heero felt a small yet strong hand gently punch his stomach. A lump snuggled up against his hard stomach. 

"I'm up Lina. Tell Brian to load the cars into a public shuttle. Unpack them first." Morgaine yawned and sat up leisurely.

"Affirmative. Get changed. The ports empty… it doesn't open up for another two hours." Angelina tossed a bag onto a baggage car.

"Where the hell am I?" Heero repeated. Morgaine looked over at him with a small smile on her lips. Getting back into the car and crawled on to the seat and knelt next to him. 

"You, Heero Yuy, are coming with me, Morgaine Keef, to our house on earth, in California. You're in my Blazer at L1 shuttle station where our shuttle, Angelina's and mine, is being equipped for take off. Our Gundams, Wing ZERO Custom 2, Deathscythe Hell Custom 2, Enchantress Custom, and Destin Angel Custom are being locked down and closed up in another transport where it will follow us to earth.  Another transport is bringing this car, and Angelina's BMW and Supra, your Ferrari, and Duo's corvette are being sent out just as soon as we get out of my car. Understood?" Morgaine looked at him with wicked mirth in her attractive eyes. Heero just glared at her for treating him like an adolescent.

"Very funny," He mumbled as he followed her into the spaceport.

"Not really. Change and make it quick." Morgaine tossed a bag at him from her duffel. 

"You expect me to wear-"

"They're your clothes you freak!" Morgaine cried before walking to the bathroom. Heero glared at the spot where she had stood and stalked into the bathroom across the way. 

Morgaine returned long after Heero had changed and showered. He was dressed in a black shirt with a Blind insignia shirt on and baggie pants. His hair, as usual forever hung his in eyes but this time it was damp and hung low into his eyes. Morgaine came strolling out of the bathroom, her bag hanging on one shoulder. She wore big baggie raver pants and another mid drift exposing halter top with criss cross back only this one was dark green with a silver base. Her hair was wet and near sweeping the ground.

"Do you always take this long to get ready?" Heero asked, taking her duffel bag from her as they walked down the large hall. The port was slowly filling up and people sent curious glances at the couple. Morgaine reached into her bag as they walked, her arm linked with Heero's. Pulling out her sunglasses, a jacket, her wallet and a deep green visor, she drew him towards a coffee shop. 

"No…" Morgaine glimpsed at the menu. "I normally take longer. Oh come on Heero!" Morgaine slipped her arm around his waist. "Try and have some fun. I don't want to you hate me… I mean I can understand why you would- Hi can I get four café mochas?" Morgaine smiled at the young man behind the counter who smiled and winked at her. Heero automatically glared at the guy, sending him scurrying to fix the drinks. 

"Anyway… as I was saying…" Morgaine looked up at him. "I can understand why you _might_ hate me but seriously I don't want you to… I thought we could be friends."

"Friends?" Heero asked, looking into her eyes. His stomach started to feel weird. "You attempted to shoot me!"

"Yeah friends. Would that be okay –Thanks." Morgaine handed the money to the young man and took her change. Heero put his arm around her shoulders as she led them over to an undersized inexpressive counter with sugars; creams, ground chocolate and other coffee add ins. 

"I suppose so," Heero said, adjusting the fastening to her duffel bag. Heero was rewarded with a breath-taking smile from the young woman stationed next to him. 

"Heero you mean it!?" Morgaine asked loudly, causing everyone within in a fifty-foot radius took stare at them. "You _truly mean it?" Heero nodded and staggered backwards when Morgaine flung her arms around his neck giggling. Putting one arm around her and the other on a table to keep them both from falling into a heap on the floor Heero sighed in irritation. _

"Morgan," Heero said sternly. 

"Oh," Morgaine's cheeks tainted cherry. Heero found it cute. "Sorry… I forgot. Here," Morgaine reached into the side pouch of the dark green duffle bag. "Put these on… I forgot to give them too you." Morgaine handed Heero a hat that was just like hers only black with a white symbol and a jacket.

"Why?" Heero pushed his wildly spiked bangs back before putting the hat on. 

"Because," Morgaine took her bag from him and helped him put on the windbreaker. "There's a guy heading this way… who wants to murder us." Heero glance down at her sharply, pausing in straightening the collar. Morgaine sighed and fixed it for him. "It will hide half your face and hide these," Morgaine squeezed his arm. Morgaine turned her back and pulled on her windbreaker and hat. The jacket was forest green, matching her top and had the logo to A Team on the back. Heero grinned. He had to admit… she looked sexy in a hat and the jacket. A delicate finger was raised to the full lips of Morgaine as she moved to finish fixing the coffee. 

_This has got to look weird… Heero thought, taking a sip from one of the paper cups._

"Hey you, chick!" Someone yelled. Morgaine didn't move.  Heero slipped his arm around her shoulders again and squeezed them gently. He felt her elbow nudge him. Looking down Heero saw a colt .45 caliber handgun being held out to him. Without visible movement she slammed a clip into and loaded a shell for a shot. Heero took it with a questioning look. Morgaine's almost unseen eyes looked down at the hand, which was resting near Heero's pocket. In her hand was the same M1911A1 Colt .45 pistol she had shot him with. With two trained fingers she pulled back on the cock of the gun with her middle and index knuckles, a bullet quietly clicking into place from its clip. Heero nodded his head slightly and turned his attention to listening.

"You! I'm talking to you, bitch!" the same voice yelled. Heero glanced around and saw a small group of the public that had bordered them gradually grow bigger. 

 ****************************************************

A/N: Uh Oh he just called Morgie a 'bitch' that's a smart thing to do … if you have no value to your life and a deathwish … stay tuned you might get another one soon!  ^_^


	8. Ch 7: Chuushin?

New A/N: This chapter has been minorly revised.

A/N: I think I am going to start putting the titles in Japanese with a word relating to the chapter you can find the dictionary that will accumulate at the end of the chapter.

Wow this is just rolling out tonight! Go Red Bull! Hee hee! Here is Chapter 7 Chuushin?



Angelina looked down at her watch, the stainless steal sparkling in the growing light.

"Where are they?" Angelina groaned. Duo looked up from the magazine he was reading. Setting it aside 002 stood up and walked to his partner.

"Still not back, eh?" Duo leaned on the frame of the entryway to their shuttle.

"No," a sigh of frustration escaped the parted lips of 007.

"Morgaine never takes this long. She knew she was late to begin with."

"Aw don't worry about it, Angelina," Duo idly scratched his head. Angelina's hair was pulled back into a ponytail a thick braid wrapped around its base, still damp from the quick shower in the shuttle port. Duo's hair as usual was in a tight braid, the tip dripping sparkling drops of water to the beat of his steps.

"And why not Mr. I-know-so-much?" Angelina turned her head a little to glance at him. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest to keep them from fidgeting.

"Because Heero's with her, he won't let anything happen to her." Duo explained. Calmly he slid down the railing of the steps, landing next to Angelina.

"Plus they probably only stopped off to pick something up."

"That's not why I'm worried," Angelina, commented dryly. Duo sighed and put his arm around Angelina without realizing it. She didn't fight. Angelina liked Duo. Not just as a friend… but as more. He was cute, funny, and carefree. He reminder her so much of her sister it surprised her. But that wasn't why she liked him. They said opposites attract, and Angelina was coming to believe it. Sadly enough she knew she couldn't be with him. He was her partner… anything more and it may jeopardize any operation they were sent on together. Although Morgaine would always be her main partner and they would normally be sent together on something she still knew.

That night that Duo had taken over the wheel in the Blazer Angelina had pretended to be asleep, copying Heero and Morgaine's breathing patterns. But when she knew that Duo was lost in his own little world she watched him. He had talked to her… yet she didn't answer. He didn't know she had heard him. Heard him say he thought she was beautiful and creative. That he admired her for her bravery in taking the job as a Gundam pilot and also admired her for her beauty. Actually, he had been quite poetic when saying so. Angelina smiled despite herself.

"There see?" Duo smiled fondly at her. "You look much better with a smile." Her smiled faded into a halfhearted fuck off smile. "Oh… okay… or not…" Duo's voice faded a bit. Angelina chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Sorry," She was rewarded with a bright smile from the young man. Angelina and Duo lapsed into silent thoughts of one another.

Duo liked Angelina. He has liked her ever since he had seen her. But that had been a physical attraction. That happened all the time; not matter what the guys may say. But now he found himself falling in love with her personality. It was like Heero's only SO much livelier. She only enjoyed talking when it was to someone she knew or on a subject she felt strongly about. Duo found out, in the last two hours, that she loved music, all music basically; although she preferred to stay with the rock and punk section. Occasionally she liked a bit of R&B and some pop, even a little country if she liked the performer. Her favorite colors were black, silver, and blue and her favorite food was the same as Morgaine's, chocolate and lollipops. She was Morgaine's best friend and felt like her sister sometimes. She had openly confessed that sometimes she thought of Morgaine more as her sister than her blood sister Renee, and that Morgaine and she were pretty much inseparable.

She liked silence but loved their raves. She liked shopping, fighting, flirting, standing up for her sister, beating the crap out of anyone who stepped out of line with any of her friends. Duo had laughed at this. Angelina informed that she and Morgaine would flirt as a pair in a group of guys and then compare notes. Duo smiled, his thoughts still slowly ticking by. Her least favorite foods were carrots and peas and when Duo had said he liked them sometimes she had made the cutest face of disgust he had ever seen. She hated people who were taller than her, and Duo found that funny all in its own.

Duo had found talking to her much better than learning what little bit he had from the CD Heero had. He liked talking to her… listening to the sound of her voice. Although he couldn't get out of his head the argument he and Heero had listened to on the CD. It had been the most hilarious thing he or Heero had ever listened to! Duo remembered it had even Heero roaring with laughter.

Just then Duo realized something. These two girls had brought Heero from his shell and reminded Duo of what he really was. A human… and young man full of passion for life and the love of humor. It was refreshing to remember this. To remember there was so much to life. His arm around Angelina's shoulders tightened.



Angelina looked at Duo and saw him smiling happily as they watched the sunrise from the top of the shuttle. At that moment she didn't care if she was kicked off the Gundam force. She loved Duo. Whether he liked her at all she wasn't sure. He liked her physically she knew but as for enough to return the feelings she held for him… she couldn't say. With a content sigh Angelina comforted herself with the time at hand, snuggling deeper into Duo's arm. Duo noticed this too… and slipped his arm down her back, and around her waist, resting his cheek on top of her head. Maybe… just maybe… Duo prayed and watched the 'sunlight' flood over the area, making the dew damp grass sparkle with prisms of rainbows.



Morgaine didn't move, but heard Heero snarl acutely in his throat.

Why is he getting pissed off? Morgaine thought, fingering the smooth trigger on her gun, tapping Heero's leg with it, signaling for him to get his composure.

"What the hell do you want?" Morgaine said as she turned around, her hair swishing around both Heero and herself.

"I want my money you stole from me." The man had green hair and white blue eyes. He was tall… about as tall as Heero who stood 6 foot. (Let's just say he had a sudden growth spurt)

"I didn't steal anything from you," Morgaine said innocently, her gun was hidden behind Heero near the small of his back. Morgaine felt the coolness seep through the windbreaker for Heero's gun that was pressed at the very end of her back. Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head so her eyes were no longer hidden in the shadows of her hat. The man took a small step back. Heero saw why. Morgaine's eyes looking like they were made of living blue fire… beautiful blue flames seemed to dance in sparkling orbs, almost challenging the man for her to let them loose on him. Quickly the guy recovered.

"Bullshit," he glared at her, finally realizing that her arm was around someone. Slowly his eyes traveled to Heero. This time he did step back. Heero's upper face was hidden in shadows mystery but his lips were drawn tight in anger, anger that seemed to be begging to release… anger that would lead to death.

"Who's this?" he sneered. "Another one of your customers?"

"Jealous?" Morgaine asked with a hint of anger on her voice… it disappeared before Heero could even be sure it had been there.

"Why the hell should I be?" he demanded.

"Why James? Because Lina turned you down right after I did."

The man growled angrily. "Get lost, before I lose my temper. I'll kill you where you stand without hesitating." Heero felt her tighten her grip on her gun.

"Yeah but would your guy want a whore who kills?" The man shot back.

"That was lame…" Morgaine sighed and turned around, picking up her bag and handing the drinks to Heero. Heero didn't ask questions and quickly slipped the gun into the waistline of his pants.

"Get back here!" The guy screamed as they started to walk down the hallway. Morgaine pulled the gun from her pocket and pointed it over her shoulder in one smooth sweep. Pulling the trigger she put the gun back into her pocket before Heero heard the impact of the bullet. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the guy clutching the area between his legs. Cringing he turned away and looked at Morgaine. Her day had evidently been spoiled.

"You're welcome!" Morgaine called back and frowned at the air in front of her.

"I think he would rather have had you kill him," Heero observed dryly, putting his arm about her shoulders again.

"I know… that's why I didn't… both Lina and I stole money from his family and turned him down." Morgaine sourly tugged at her jacket.

"Don't worry about it. You'll never see him again." Heero comforted.

_Why am I trying to make her feel better?_ Heero asked himself.

Silently he knew why though… he liked her. (Yeah I know I'm rushing the whole hook up of them but… I really don't care.)

"Why let him live if you know he wants to kill you?" Heero asked guiding her towards the shuttle.

"Because," Morgaine tossed locks of yellow gold over her right shoulder. "Next I'll kill him. He probably won't come after me again. He's scared of you." She softly jabbed her finger at his chest. Stopping she sighed. Heero shook his head, watching her lean up against the wall moodily. Again Heero felt the weird feeling over come him, watching her cross her arms over her chest and chew on her bottom lip softly. (Get your mind out of the gutter… . )

"Come on," Heero lifted her chin up with his finger. "He's a jackass, not even worth ruining your day over."

_Why is he suddenly so nice?_ Morgaine thought, staring into his deep Prussian blue eyes. _And how can ONE guy be so DAMN hott?_

"Too late…" Morgaine muttered grumpily, unlocking herself from his gaze.

"Don't be a brat," Heero said slyly, a playful grin threatening to split his face in half. Morgaine flicked the bill his hat up and stared in his eyes.

"Well your pupils look okay…" She said slowly and studied his eyes once again.



Angelina looked around and nearly choked. No more than one hundred and fifty feet away was Morgaine Keef clinging to Heero Yuy both standing dangerously close.

Duo gulped, he knew jealousy when he saw it.

"You like Heero huh?" Duo tried to keep the hurt from his voice and face. He helped her into the shuttle and stood in the entryway.

"Huh? You're kidding me! Like Heero?" Angelina's giggling tone faded to a more sober one as she spoke. "Besides…" she fingered an amulet around her neck. Duo recognized it as one that looked almost the same as Morgaine's. "I've loved someone for a long time… and I've come to remember what I feel for them in the last few hours." (See… I'm not really rushing it… they've felt this way for each other for a while lets say… and now that they're shoved into one ship… it's coming out. Got it?) Pausing she looked up at Duo who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Who?" Duo felt his blood boil. The feeling of betrayal washed upon him, fingers coiling into solid fists. All it took was a name… a single name to make him happy.

"Don't you know, Duo Maxwell? Do you know where I got this? Do you remember it?" The amulet was just like Morgaine's now that he looked at it, slipped from her long neck. Set in a platinum and white gold long thin chain there was a sphere shaped diamond… of a rich blue color (it's suppose to match her eye color) rare in these days. It was held in place to make a tear drop shape by a cone shaped top of the same mixed metals as the chain. "You should…" She reached into his shirt and pulled out a charm in the shape of a dragon's head. It was made of well-kept adamatium (I have no clue how to spell that metal…its supposedly indestructible) and platinum. Its eyes flashed with the fiery beauty of the same rare blue mist diamonds (I don't think these are even real but hell… I don't care) the same color as his eyes. "We were young… five … and six. You and Heero were there… we met… for the first time." She spoke slowly… making sure she was heard. "I gave you that… and you gave me this…" Both of the necklaces were held together… the blue lights mixing together analogous to children at play.

"Morgaine has one like that… I saw it… a black diamond… and Heero has a pentacle… the same as the sign of the Wiccan's (Yay! .)… I see Morgaine wearing the symbol a lot." Angelina nodded, a small smile creeping across her lips. Heero and Morgaine walked in… stopping dead in their tracks at the two standing tantalizingly close.

"Glad you could join us," Angelina coughed in embarrassment and took a step back as she spoke. "Could you guys take the controls and get us out of here? Everything's been sent ahead with the exception of our Gundams. "Angelina took Duo's arm and led him back to her 'room'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Duo walked through the door… pushing the release button and the door slid shut behind him.

"What do you mean you have met me before?" Duo watched her walk over to a make shift dresser and pick up a hairbrush, running it through her silky hair.

"Exactly what I said… we've met before. It was on Morgaine's fifth birthday… July 25 185AC. Remember yet?" Angelina sat down on the bunk and patted the spot next to her.

"That was twelve years ago! How it the world can I remember who I met when I was seven?" Duo demanded. He was starting to feel like a fool.

"Think back… don't just blurt out… think." Angelina lay back on the bunk, her hands behind her head, watching him.

** Flash back **

_"Duo, I want you to meet someone… two young girls." A young seven-year-old Duo looked up at Professor G._

_"Girls? I haven't met a girl before… you never let me talk to them." Small lips twisted into a pout._

_"Please Duo, try to behave." This was Duo's teacher, guardian and Gundam scientist._

_"Fine…" Duo pouted the whole way there._

_"But Master T! I don't wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna!" The voice of a girl came drifting to his ears. Glancing around Duo saw the mysterious Heero Yuy and the crazy Dr. J walking in and looking at the young blonde girl who was pulling at the hand of a young almost teenage man with brown hair and piercing brown eyes, a single silver hoop earring in his right ear as baggie pants dusted the floor with each quieted step. Duo liked him right off the bat…. He looked cool._

_"Hush Morgaine…" The young man soothed and scooped her up into her arms as he nuzzled her hair quickly in a calming action. "Sorry J, G. It's her birthday and she's been antsy." Both Gundam scientists smiled. "Boys may I introduce Morgaine Stephanie Keef. I'm Nathan Twain, called Master T. Morgie, this is Heero Yuy-"_

_"That's not Heero Yuy!" The young girl looked Heero up and down before tossing her long blonde hair. "He's too small to be Heero Yuy…" Duo glanced at the other young pilot who glared at the girl on her tall perch._

_"Morgaine," Master T pinched her leg gently._

_"Fine… I'm Morgaine Keef… Dark Hells Warrior 006 of the GAF. Can we go now? Or can Lina and I at least go play?" The girl was pretty, or so Duo thought. She had big, big blue eyes. Blue was his favorite color. And long, long blonde hair and puffy pretty like bangs with a black headband. She wore a black form-fitting tee shirt and kiddy sized rave pants (Guess you can tell she didn't change her clothing much). Her hair looked soft… and it had a big ol curl at the end._

_"Not yet, pumpkin." Master T patted her leg and looked back. "L?"_

_"She's here… she fell down and scraped her knee." Duo looked towards the sound of the voice and saw another teenage young man walking in with a young girl holding his hand. The girl was rubbing her eyes, her black skater style pants dusted with brown dirt._

_"Angelina… you're okay suck it up." The young man smiled down at the girl at his side. Instantly the girl stopped crying and took her hand away from her eyes._

_"LINA!" The girl on Master T's shoulder waved frantically and fell off her perch. Master T moved to catch her but she flipped in mid air and landed on one bent knee with the other leg pointed out behind her. _

_"Opps." A bashful smiled crept across her pretty face. Duo looked back towards the girl. This one seemed quieter than the other blonde did. She had long silvery blonde hair with silver blue eyes. Her hair reached the middle of her calves and swayed as she waved to Morgaine and hugged the girl when she came running up. Duo liked both of them… but he found the one with silver blue eyes better. The one with sapphire eyes only made him think of what a blast it would be to have playtime with her around. He could only imagine the large amounts of trouble they would get into (Too much… good thing they didn't… the doctors and masters would be running circles for weeks while little psychos went running around in space with killing machines at their beck and call)_

_"Gentlemen this is Angelina Katherine Shade… Morgaine's partner and best friend." The girl stepped up._

_"Angelina Shade, Angel Vixen of the GAF… 007." She stepped back with Morgaine's hand in hers._

_"I'm Master L… Luke Guilford." The masters all shook hands after this and the four children were left to get to know each other… which seemed like Morgaine and Heero were going to break out in a fight._

_"So how old are you Morgaine?" Duo asked, holding back Heero when Morgaine stuck her tongue out at him and waved a rather dangerous looking sword at him._

_"Five."_

_"You're little," Duo said._

_"Am not!" Morgaine protested._

_"Are too." Heero teased._

_"Ten credits says I can whoop you,"_

_"Ten credits say you can't," Heero countered._

_"You're on!" Morgaine jumped at Heero and took a punch, catching the small boy under the jaw. Heero fell back but lunged at her, punching her in the stomach. Morgaine gasped and stumbled backward. Quickly the girl recovered and jumped up and clipped Heero around the ears with a roundhouse. Heero fell back holding his ear without a sound, eyes glaring with pure hate towards the newly turned five year old._

_"HEY!" Morgaine was scooped up, as were the rest of the children._

_"You owe me ten credits." Morgaine glared at Heero who was getting ready to come after her. Doctor J picked him up and tucked him under an arm like a sack of potatoes._

_"Morgaine… I told you no fights." Master T looked down at his little ward disapprovingly._

_"He started it!" Morgaine pointed her sword at him._

_"And I told you to leave that in the shuttle." The sword was taken from her small hand. "Give what you brought for Heero." There was a grumble from the little girl as she fished in her pocket. She brought out a necklace on a black cord with a pentacle made of some sort of silvery metal, a crescent moon in the middle with one sparkling bloodstone in the middle of it._

_"I'm Wiccan… I thought you might like this…" She held it out to Heero. "I'm sorry, Dr. J, for fighting… I didn't mean to hurt him."_

_"My dear you didn't hurt him… just his pride. He needs that every now and then." Dr. J ruffled her hair. "Happy birthday," He held out a gun to her. (Eep! This sounds so weird… giving a five-year-old a gun…) "Be sure you use that properly…" Dr. J warned. Morgaine looked at the weapon happily and tucked into the leather thigh holster on her left leg. _

_"Heero," Dr. J set the young psycho down. Heero looked at Morgaine for a minute before fishing around in his own pocket, pulling out a long velvet box._

_"Here," He held it out to her. Morgaine looked at him, left eye narrowed in suspicion as she inspected the box carefully while eyeing Heero as if awaiting his attack on herself. _

_"Thanks Heero!" She hugged him tightly and then opened the box. A squeal of delight escaped her lungs. Clipping the necklace around her neck she held up the amulet for everyone to see._

_Angelina then silently walked up to Duo and held out a charm on a black cord. It was a dragon's head with really nice stones in it. Duo smiled and allowed her to slip it over his head._

_"Um… here." He handed her a necklace with some sort of blue silver gem on a platinum and gold chain._

_"Hey!" Angelina clipped it around her neck with a smile. "Thanks Duo!" _

_Duo kissed her quickly then scurried away in embarrassment._



Duo awoke with a start and looked around slowly. "I must have fallen asleep…" He mumbled slowly. The room was dark and the sound of steady breathing over powered his quiet sigh. "Where am I…?" He yawned and went to stretched but found his arms wouldn't move. "Lights…" he mumbled. Angelina had said something about computer programs that respond to audio, but they didn't. Looking down he saw that his left arm was pinned under someone's body and the other was wrapped around their waist. "Angelina…" With a sigh of relief Duo fell back, his head landing softly in a thick pillow. Lying there for five minutes he allowed himself to adjust to the dimness before removing his arms from her.

Pulling the covers up to her chin he wordlessly left the room and found Heero asleep on the couch while Morgaine seemed enraptured with some video game she was playing.

"Afternoon sleepy head," she said without looking up.

"Afternoon?" Duo yawned, stretching his arms over his head. The blonde, who was sitting in a lazy boy chair with her legs crossed Indian style, nodded and grumbled something. Her fingers moved across the play station control in a steady rhythm. "What are you playing?" He sat down on the ground next to her chair, leaning against it.

"An RP." Her answer was short.

"Which one?"

"Xenogears. But I'm getting annoyed…" She uttered a curse when the game over sign flashed up. "Dammit… you're worthless Bart… you too Fei. I knew I should have put Emeralda in… Matatron sucks huh?" She looked down at Duo.

"Yeah… whatever…" Duo looked at her blankly.

"I take it you don't play RP's?" Morgaine rolled her eyes and crawled over to the Play Station Gamma (Who knows what PS will come out with in the future so just go with me here); taking out the disk and putting it back into its place. "Metal Gears Solid, Parasite Eve or Legend of Dragoon?"

"Nope… I don't." Duo looked at her blankly.

"No one does any more. No one enjoys the old RP's, either." Morgaine put in the Metal Gears disk and pressed power. (These games would be old in that time and age… well the ones I've mentioned are already old.)

"You seem to enjoy them…" Duo commented. The longhaired teenager nodded. "How long has Heero been out?"

"Um… about three hours. He fell asleep not long after you guys did." Morgaine answered and rubbed her arm. Duo saw a pink scar in the shape of an X on her back. Then he observed for the first time that she had tattoos. There was a Celtic chain like one on her left upper arm, just between her deltoid and her main arm muscle. Another was on her right arm… the Japanese symbol for something. There was a small black one on her lower back of a pentacle. It rested a couple inches above her buttock and Duo figured that she had that one for more that just having a tattoo.

"What's that tattoo on your right shoulder mean?" Duo asked, poking the tattoo.

"Fire." She answered. "This one is Celtic, got it when I stayed in England and this one," She reached behind and pointed to the pentacle. "It's the symbol of the Goddess, like a protection symbol to me. It's the same thing on Heero's necklace. Called a pentacle." Morgaine yawned and cuddled back into her chair, glancing over at Heero.

"Go to sleep…" Duo commanded. She shook her head and yawned again before answering.

"I can't," She stated. "We're almost home and then I've got work."

"Work? We're up in space, Sunshine. How can you be working when you're returning home?" Duo asked, surprised at the nickname for her. He liked it though… it suited her well.

"Sunshine huh? Well I'm not talking about that. Since Angelina's asleep I'm the only one who can get us to earth. Of course I require a nice little run through space to my Gundam. That's why I'm waiting for a couple more hours till I move out." She explained and waited for the game to load.

"Why do you need your Gundam? You would think that would cause more attention on getting us in. Relena Peacecraft has ordered that all mobile suits are to be destroyed. And if a Gundam comes screaming through the atmosphere than you can be sure that a "peace keeping" suit will be on your tail. And those things are a pain in the ass all themselves." Duo explained.

"You think I don't know this?" Morgaine looked at him and then back to TV screen. "I just have to take those down and I'm fine. Besides Relena Peacecraft is a bloody tinker. Getting rid of weapons and mobile suits cannot attaint peace. As long as power and ranks exist war will rage on. That's why we're still here with our Gundams … But still its fun annoying the hell out of her. Midnight runs by her house, firing your thrusters just as you past her bedroom window. You should see her! The windows all blown out and her standing in her night robe on the balcony yelling for her guards. Crazy bugger…" There was laughter from both Morgaine and Duo.

"That I'll have to see…" Duo commented with a low chuckle.

"You'll have to come with me one of the times when I get bored or when she says something about me."

"Says something about you?" Duo asked.

"Yeah… 'And this Dark Hells Warrior is one of our top troubles at the current moment, ladies and gentlemen. This pilot is a Gundam pilot and I have dealt with such people before. Yet she isn't like them… blah, blah, blah yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the usual." Duo nodded and smiled.

"Now I would pay to see Relena get in a fight with you…" Duo commented after a moment of thought.

"You really want her dead?" Morgaine asked. All conversation after that was arrested.



Dictionary:

Chuushin – Innermost Feelings


	9. Ch 8: Kuuchuusen

A/N - For those that have stuck with me this long a huge Thank You! I'm sorry it has been so long hears crickets chirp This fic should have the next chapter up soon but will unfortunately probably be going through a brief hiatus after that due to minor revisions. (Unless I get more time to go through all the chapters) Be patient a little longer and thanks again!

Aranami

Without further delay Chapter 8 Kuuchuusen (Air Battle)



The hours ticked away slowly. Duo relaxed while watching Morgaine get pissed at the video game and Morgaine contented herself with getting in a one-sided cussing fest.

"Heero," Morgaine gently shook his shoulder. "Heero wake up." There was a grunt of objection and Morgaine was shoved on her ass. "Get your ass off my couch Yuy!" Morgaine growled and pulled him to the floor with a thump.

"I'm up!" Heero yelled dizzily. "I'm up dammit. Leave me alone."

"No. Get up! I told you… you should have downed all of your café mocha. Now get your lazy ass up. I have to go over to Enchantress and I need two people at the controls." Morgaine started to haul him to his feet.

"Leave me alone Duo!" Heero mumbled and shoved Morgaine again, this time pushing her into Duo.

"DAMMIT HEERO!" Morgaine screamed and shoved him right back, sending him flying in a sleepy stupor into a wall. "I'm not Duo! Now get up! OR I'll make you get up!" Heero's eyes opened slowly. A shapely figure with bright hair stood before him. Slowly his eyes began to focus. _Oh shit…_ Heero wished he were back asleep when he saw the look on Morgaine's face. "I'm dead…" He groaned and sank to the floor.

"Yeah you better be saying oh shit you dickhead! That hurt!" Morgaine rubbed her stomach and then her shoulder. "I'll get you back for this…" She mumbled.

"You already have… trust me…" Heero said under his breath and rubbed his back. "Sorry, Morgan." Heero mumbled. Morgaine held both of her hands down to him and hauled him to his feet.

"No you're not. I'm mad at you," Morgaine turned her back to him and crossed her arms, tossing her nose up in the air. "Now I'm late so let's move." Morgaine, with her arms still crossed, walked towards her 'room'. Heero only looked at Duo in question. With a shrug Duo headed towards the cockpit, leaving Heero to look after his new crush. "Joy of all ye who have hell…" Heero mumbled and rubbed his head, following after Duo.

Morgaine returned shortly after dressed in a flight suit. The black space suit hugged her form perfectly. There was a red lining along the high collar that ended just below the back of her jawbone. There was a red stripe that ran down the middle of her chest and ended below the top of their ribs. A white line ran across the collarbone and on the upper arm that ended just below her deltoids. In between the white and the red stripes was a stripe about two and a half inches big of dark gray on her upper breast. Next there was a white stripe no more than an inch and a half big on the center breast. Ending was a light gray stripe an inch and a half big. There was a red V stripe on the wrist, upper thigh, and middle calves. Just below the stripe on the middle calves there was another red stripe circling her calves. To finish it off she had on black boots that went about three inches above her ankles and black wrist high gloves. Heero and Duo's jaw dropped.

"Hehehe…" Duo laughed stupidly. Morgaine frowned at him and he directly shut up.

"Smart move." She handed her helmet to Heero before wrapping her hair into a tight bun. "I'll go ahead and clear the way otherwise we're going to be searched." She explained as she tucked bobby pins into place. "Make sure Angelina is awake by the time we land. I won't be coming back to the shuttle so seal the doors after me. I'm on communication line seven if you need protection or anything. Don't call just to bug me because I'll kick your ass. Remember I'm the one in the Gundam and you're in the civilian shuttle." Morgaine slipped the helmet over her head and pushed up the visor.

"Understood." Heero didn't argue. He couldn't.

"See you on earth," Morgaine smiled at them both then left. The sound of the hatch door sealing behind her was all that informed them of her departure. A red light abruptly blipped to life.

"Hit the green button below the light." Morgaine's voice came over the speaker. Duo pressed the button and the outline of two devilish looking Gundams lit up on the board, one looking like a cross between Deathscythe and some other Gundam. The one that looked the more evil of the two started to blink, a second later something black, red and silver speed past them. A large gun that reminded Duo of Heero's buster rifle was attached to Gundams left arm. Bat like wings spread out on either side of the black object. Red jewels flickered delicately in the star radiance, silver glinting from the glow of the red thruster burn. Horns of some sort of silver like metal adorned a head that had a dragon like hat over the head of the Gundam. Red eyes could barely be seen as the killing machine silently skimmed past. A long tail came from the Gundam and both young men suddenly realized what it looked like, a dragon … a black dragon. Everything resembled a dragon, the headpiece with the horns, the wings, the legs and feet and the tail. Enchantress fitted the Gundam as it seemed to cast a spell as it passed a spell of its dangerous beauty.

"That's… um… freaky…" Duo commented after a moment.

"Yah…" Heero responded dryly and returned his awareness to the controls. Plotting in a course straight to earth he leaned back in his chair and watched a red light shoot around orange explosions like a humming bird around a cluster of sweet flowers. "It's fast…" Heero noted, and zoomed in on the view screen, watching the battle progress.

"She's good… I can see why she's your partner." Duo added. Heero grunted his agreement.

"She's already gotten in a fight?" A sweet voice asked. Heero barely even moved his head when he glanced over his shoulder. Duo smiled broadly and patted his leg. Angelina walked in sleepily seating herself in Duo's lap.

"You don't waste anytime now do you?" Heero commented. Duo just snorted and put his arms around Angelina's mid section, nuzzling her neck.

"Where… damn I hate waking up." Angelina rubbed her eyes with closed fists and blinked several times. "Where are we?"

"Fifteen twenty minutes from earth. Morgaine-" Heero was cut off

"Your crush," Angelina added just for the sure hell of it. Duo looked at the young woman in his lap mildly wondering if she wanted to be slapped or if she was just trying to be annoying.

"Morgaine is out there clearing the way so we can get in without being searched." Heero shot back. Duo saw a look of worry cross his friends face.

"Don't worry about it Heero…" Angelina must have caught the look as well. "She's good at her job… very good and she knows what she's doing. This is fun for her." Heero just slithered into silence in answer. "Stubborn jackass…"

"That's Heero…" Duo mumbled and watched Enchantress destroy the remaining suits. What he didn't expect was for Morgaine to raise the large gun she carried with her and fire at Earth. Something just coming out of the atmosphere exploded in an inferno of flames and chunks of metal.

"Morgie," Angelina reached over and flipped a switch.

"What?" Morgaine snapped back. "I'm a little busy right now for chit chat…" Duo chuckled, any other time she was willing to talk.

"Why did you just use your Beam cannon?"

"Get it straight... it's the Vulcan Beam cannon." Morgaine snapped back. Heero nearly choked when he saw what she was fighting.

"WUFEI?" Both Heero and Duo demanded in union.

"That's who this prick is?" Morgaine asked. They watched as Enchantress' tail wrapped around Altron's dragon.

"Wufei!" Heero yelled over the intercom. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" There was a silence before a Chinese boy's face came up on the right hand corner of the communication screen.

"We all fought a war Heero. People lost their lives in that war. Now everything we fought for is being ruined by this pilot!" Wufei said.

"We won nothing in that war!" Duo slammed back. "We only gained a moment of rest before the next war started up! This girl knows that better than all of us. She knows the way to avoid such a war!"

"She fights for earth! And for the colonies, you said before you didn't agree with Relena's ways." Heero had by now placed his: I-hate-you-leave-me-alone-dickhead look on his face. Duo watched Morgaine easily dodge all of Wufei's attacks and slam at him with her own, without realizing it his arms wrapped around Angelina again, tightly.

"I do no fight for Relena Peacecraft. I still do not agree with her ways. They're wrong. Yet she has held together a peace… a peace we haven't had before. I fight to help Relena and show this pilot that _she_ cannot continue robbing my colony! Right now Relena and I fight for the same reason."

"You only fight because you're a fool!" Angelina screamed at him. "And Relena is only worried about Morgaine because Morgaine shows Relena just how hopeless her pacifisms are! How weak Relena really is! Your ruler is dying, Chang! Open your eyes! She won't live through this… in the beginning all rulers die." Wufei glared at Angelina scornfully.

"Quiet onna!" He snapped.

"Shove it up your ass!" Morgaine yelled and suddenly slammed her Gundam into Altron. Wufei's image was lost, but not before his yelp of pain came through. _"No_ _one_ tells her to shut up but me! You're a fool Chang! Don't you realize Relena's finished." Wufei's snarl came over the speakers. The battle ragged on. Altron was losing… it stood no chance to Enchantress. Enchantress was a new model of Gundams… faster, more powerful, and sleeker. Lights went at each other only to snap away seconds later, electricity snapping through the murky darkness of space, the Gundams thrusters sparkling like diamonds among glowing sparks of stars. Heero pounded his fists down on the controls and growled something no one could understand.

"I've gotta help…" Angelina said quietly and moved from Duo's lap. Heero shook his head, wild spikes shuttering in the sudden movement.

"She's sealed off the Gundam shuttle. I've looked." He informed her. Angelina joined Heero in his silent frustration. Muttered curses filled the air with controlled breathing.

The battle was intense… both pilots eager to see the end of the other. Morgaine would love to see Altron explode yet she knew, deep down, she couldn't kill him. Wufei Chang, as stubborn and pig headed as he may be, was part of her team.

_Maybe,_ Morgaine's counter thrusts, parries and blocks came without thought. _I can start this over… and finish it…_

She lessened her hold on the joystick controlling her Gundams movements. The thrusters slowed and kept the large devil Gundam hovering in open spot. Commanding Enchantress, she withdrew her beam saber and ignited it.

"Oh shit…" Angelina's eyes widened. "He's screwed…"

"Why?" Duo looked at the girl on his lap curiously.

"Morgaine's a champion swordswoman… and her main skill in Gundam battle is saber fighting…" Angelina explained. Heero listened but kept his eyes glued to the screen, watching nervously.

Wufei seemed to agree and withdrew his double-sided halberd, the green pitchfork like design of the thermal blade coming from both ends.

The two circled each other… studying for a chance to attack. Altron raised its halberd and shot forwards. Enchantress dodged sideways, then charged and lunged; Altron dodged and counter thrusted. Enchantress parried, riposted and then broke away.Several times the two maneuvered about space, stalking one another, looking for advantageous positions, and occasionally exchanging a flurry of blows.

Swords clashed and Enchantress tried to snag Altron's blade with her clawed hand. Altron dodged and slashed, drawing a gash across Enchantress's left forearm. Morgaine feigned shock and fell back- and Altron fell into her trap, rocketing forward to take advantage of a feigned weakness. Enchantress's thermal blade flashed bright red in the glowing sun as she struck; Altron parried at the last moment, swinging his halberd up, but the tip of Enchantress's blade punched through Altron's left shoulders, a far more serious wound that the scratch Altron had inflicted.

Time dragged on, and the two fought on still. Enchantress received a gash across her 'ribs' and another just above one 'hip', while Altron left shoulder was pierced again, and a long gouge cut into his right leg. The pilots were bleeding from being bashed inside the cockpit, blood smearing across the controls and seat. Both grew tired but fought on. Neither wasted breath on further speech; the time for talk was past, and they both knew that.

Morgaine had no idea how long the fight lasted, the earth had shifted day regions but she didn't have time to take a reading. She could only judge by how tired she was, by how heavily her arms had become. Finally, she thought as they maneuvered around from behind the shuttle, Wufei made a thrust, Enchantress' parry slammed both weapons against each other, and Altron's blade snapped, no more than five inches from the guard. Enchantress acted before Wufei could and drove the blade through Altron's blade arm without heed of the metal and parts.



Heero, Duo, and Angelina's jaws plummeted. Wufei was thunderstruck and fuming to say the least. Morgaine was soundless… either reviewing or exhausted.

"Woah…" Duo breathed, watching the replay since Heero had been tapping it. "No way our Gundams would answer that fast… Altron has always been the quickest of us too!"

Angelina watched the screen. "She's never done this good…" the young Shade girl remarked. Heero sent fleeting look over at his best friend's crush inquisitively. "I mean she's first-class but I've in no way seen her go this far out just to pound someone. On average she'll just gun down till they don't move."

"Morgaine?" Heero inquired, powerless to veil the concern in his tone. There was no rejoin. "Morgaine are you okay?"

"I'm…" There was a malleable whimper. "Fine…" Heero's cold eyes softened in apprehension and relief.

"Need to have one of us come out?" Angelina asked.

"No…" Morgaine's picture flickered onto the view screen. "We should to get home…" Angelina didn't question the decision and sent a meaningful glimpse at Heero when he went to disapprove. There was a weak smile on her face and Angelina knew Morgaine had been cleaning off blood from her battle.

"Sure thing … you can go home and take a bath. Sound good?" Angelina suggested. Duo didn't say anything; he just looked at Heero and shrugged.

The trip to earth continued on with only minor interference from earth. It was around one in the morning when all four pilots found themselves situated back at Keef Manor. Morgaine had booked it to her bedroom and turned on her bath without a word to the others. Angelina had shown Duo and Heero into the first floor guest bedrooms and retired to her room after giving them access to the fridge and entertainment articles. Duo, without wasting any time grabbed a Pepsi and found a football game. Heero contented himself with a random book he found on one of the bookcases. Aimlessly he wandered out back into the large backyard and soon found himself seated in the gazebo, gazing out over the ocean. The book rested over one leg, maybe a hundred pages read. One arm was placed across the back of the bench, while the other rested at his side. His eyes didn't stir with the exception of timely blinks. His chest rose and fell with small breathes a few deep almost as if he was trying to breath in as much of the sea air as he could. A look of peace showed across his stern face figures… eyes sparkling gently in the moonlight. Waves crashed on damp sand, lulling him into a quiet trance.

The perfect soldier didn't even hear the attentive footsteps come up the steps to the gazebo.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" The voice of a female drifted into his head… melting into and becoming one with his peace. He nodded absently… never taking his eyes from the ocean. A school of dolphins played in a pool of silver lit water, their calls ringing through the still night of the ritzy neighborhood. "She's in the bathroom…" The female said. Heero didn't ask whom, only nodded to show he understood. "I just um… thought you might like to… eh… know where she is," Angelina said.

"Angelina," Heero took his dark blue eyes from the ocean and rested them on the Angel Vixen. "Can I ask you something?" Angelina nodded, almost seeming eager to hear him speak. "Why are you a Gundam pilot?" Angelina was surprised, Heero could tell from the look on her face.

"I don't rightly know… I guess. I was raised as a pilot. My mother passed on when I was young and left my sister and I to fend for ourselves. That's how I met Morgaine. I've never honestly thought about why I am, ya know." She seated herself across from him, resting her elbows on her pants, her chin cupped in her palms.

"Do you like being a pilot?" He was answered with a nod. "Why?"

"Because it makes me feel as if I'm helping people, peace is the illusion of fools." She stated firmly then relaxed again. "It makes me feel complete… almost as if I do it to make myself seem useful. I realize it's not the best of jobs for someone like me… but its part of me. Without it…" She sighed and let her sentence trail. "You'd feel empty…" Heero finished with a nod.

"Exactly."

"And Morgan feels the same?" Heero asked.

"I can only guess."

"Hmm…" The two pilots slipped into thought, watching one another without much interest. "Where did you say she is?" Angelina smiled.

"Upstairs, the door in the middle of the hall to the right, she was in the bath when I last checked." Heero said nothing to her, only got up and walked away.

Watching his figure slowly disappear among the trees and darkness she smiled. Looking down at the book in her hand only caused her to smile more.

_The Mists of Avalon_ Angelina thought with a chuckle. _One of Morgaine's favorite books… they really are alike_.


	10. Ch 9: Sekkin

A/N – What can I say … writing new chapters is much more interesting than revising old ones. Hee hee -.-()

Here is Chapter 9 Sekkin (to get closer)



Heero gently tapped on the door to the bathroom. The sound of rushing water and the sweet humming of someone flittered through the door. No reply. Again he tried, still no counter. Heero opened the door and stepped in. There was a shocked gasp from Morgaine and the negligee she was ready to eradicate was hastily pulled back about her body. Heero was surprised as well and started to leave. She laughed. "In or out?" was all she asked.

Heero closed the door behind him. Quickly Morgaine dropped her robe with no forewarning and descended into the bath that. Heero shook his head and glanced at her with eyes that stated his disapproving thoughts.

"Oh come on Heero!" Morgaine splashed some water that was quickly turning red. "You've been through a war… this should be the last thing that would surprise you." Heero glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Who said it surprised me?" Heero countered. Streams of pink water was running down her shoulders and neck, zenith of her breast up was all that was shown through the bubbly water. She smiled and motioned towards the steps that lined the spa/bath. "Sit. You're making me nervous and stressed." Heero did as he was commanded without a word.

"I suppose." He stated flatly. Morgaine moved again, carefully, and folded her arms across the ledge of the bath, resting her chin in her arms. Heero moved lower so their faces were level. "What brought you here?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see if you're okay," Heero answered, brushing away some of her damp bangs. Morgaine reached up and caught his hand. "Seriously that's it?" She asked. Heero then realized her eyes were three times larger and three times more stunning than any woman should have.

"Well not really…" Heero gazed out the window of the bathroom.



Angelina was whistling a tune as she slowly strolled up the veranda and glanced around the living room. It felt great to be home. "Duo?" She called. There was a crack of a billiard ball striking another. Biting her bottom lip she smiled and mutely crept towards the billiard room. Angelina slipped into the room, unnoticed by her partner that seemed intent on pocketing the number 12 ball. Just as he was getting ready to strike the ball she bumped the butt of the pool stick. "Hey!" Duo cried in protest when he scratched.

"My turn, sucker …" Angelina took her favorite cue from the wall and lined herself up.

"Why you big…" Duo chuckled and watched her. Crack. The cue ball hit the very ball he had been aiming for and sent it rolling swiftly towards the upper right pocket. "Brat…"

"So play often?" Angelina lined herself up again for a blue striped ball.

"Solo." Duo answered. Angelina glanced up at him with a wicked smile. "Just hit will ya?" Duo returned her smile. Crack. With a groan Duo watched another ball sail into a pocket. Crack! Crack! Crack! One after another he watched the colored balls roll into different pockets on the green matted table.

"Solo huh?" Angelina asked after a while, chalking her cue stick. Duo grumbled something and started to pull the balls from the pockets. "Well what's the fun in that?" She asked.

"I don't feel like a complete loser about loosing!" he shot back with a playful glare.

"Aw… I live with Morgaine… and we go to bars regularly."

"How? You're underage." Duo pointed out.

"We have friends," Angelina shrugged and watched him arrange the balls for another game. "Break?" She glanced at him.

"Go for it…" Duo stepped back and took a seat in one of the bar chairs placed in each corner. Angelina smiled at him, straight white teeth shinning between glossed lips. Lining herself up she began to hum.

"Do you always make this much noise when you play?" Duo asked, still leaning on his pool cue.

"Yep…" Angelina hulled back and slammed the cue into the triangle. Different colored balls went flying in every direction, five pocketing.

"Stripes or solid?" Duo asked. Angelina looked at the balls.

"Stripes …" She answered when she was shown that she had pocketed the least amount of stripes. Duo saw what she was doing.

"I don't need a handicap." He growled.

"Yeah you do…" Angelina hunched down again, fired and missed, sending the ball rolling right next to the pocket. Duo went next and then again two more times. The score was now Duo leading by seven. Angelina smiled and stared at the billiard balls. Duo just watched her. She looked great in a baggie sweatshirt and shorts. Her long blonde hair had been pulled up into a Japanese style bun and was being held together by two pencils, Duo could only assume that was because she couldn't find any hair sticks. All traces of make up had been cleanly washed away as soon as she had gotten home. Morgaine and Angelina looked a lot alike; Angelina's eyes and a slight difference in their bangs set them apart. He liked Angelina… a lot and he was starting to realize just how much he liked her. Nothing she could possibly do was wrong in his eyes. _Nothing_. Even her little attitude made Duo want to hug her or kiss her senseless. But right now he contented himself with the fact that he was getting his ass whooped at pool.

_That's okay…_ He thought, watching her shoot another ball and tie the score. _I'll get her back at one game I know I can't lose… poker._

Or at least he hoped. Hadn't she said something about her sucking at poker? That Morgaine was the master of the game and she sucked? Duo hoped so… revenge was so called for. Duo allowed his gaze to roam over Angelina once more, drinking in every inch about her. Even the way her hair looked like it was made of moonbeams in the light. Crack!

Duo's attention was brought back when he saw the last of Angelina's balls soar into its pocket.

"Sure," Angelina drawled, leaning on her cue. "I bet you didn't need that handicap." Duo just smiled at her.

"Feel better?" Duo asked; taking her cue from her and hanging them back on the wall while she replaced the balls into the center.

"Of course," Angelina put her arm around his waist and walked with him out the double glass doors. Duo slipped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lead them over to a large fish tank that lined the back wall of the living room. Angelina's face became clouded with anger.

"Why that little…!" She cried in surprise. The tank looked trashed. Bits of un-eaten food floated around in the now murky water. Duo guessed that this was the tank Morgaine had mentioned as her 'prize winning possession.'

"What's wrong?" A sweet musical voice asked from behind. Angelina ground her teeth and prepared herself for the shriek of furry that would soon follow.

"Cassie didn't take care of our tank while we were gone. I don't know but it seems like she just dumped a bunch of your shrimp cubes thingies into the water and left it at that."



Duo, Heero and Angelina covered their ears when a scream of furry ripped from the blonde's chest and into the tranquil nighttime. All eyes locked on the fish tank. Duo didn't know much about fish tanks but from what he could tell this one had been nice. It was at least a four hundred gallon wall liner tank. Salt water was being pumped and recycled through a nice filter in the bottom while tropical fish darted among the murky water. Some of the fish Duo could identify as rare and expensive while the rest just seemed to be beautiful flashes of color in an under water world. Several bits of coral thrived on live rock, fans of color waving gently in the waters current. Crabs and other shell dwelling life crawled across the tanks bottom, rock and sides. Faint signs of algae on the heavy plexie glass were shown underneath the bright lights from the top of the tank.

Duo glanced back at Morgaine. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight dripping braid that reached the ground. Angelina stepped away when Morgaine came up to the tank. The blonde Keef woman stabbed her hand into the water coming through the filter and quietly screamed a sacrilege.

"She's been working on this tank for almost six years… and only just now has she begun to say she's pleased with it." Angelina explained quietly when Morgaine took a salt reading. A muffled scream of frustration sounded in her throat. Morgaine went tarring up the stairs, delicate cloth whispering softly around her; a minute later the rumble of someone running down the stairs sounded, then the thud of someone landing on the soft black carpet thudded in their ears. All turned around and found Morgaine dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggie tee shirt. Her braid was wrapped in a bun with a hair tie wrapped around the thick coil.

"The salt level is five percent over normal. The coral hasn't been feed and the waters at least three degrees over what it should be." Morgaine stated and ripped a fan's plug from the wall. "I'm going to have to drain half of it. We'll have to line the bathrooms down here with the coral I'll be taking out."

"But Morgaine," Angelina handed a stepladder to her. "Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No!" the younger snapped and flipped off the power to the tank. The soft gurgle of the flitter tank ebbed and the lights winked out. All flow in the tank ended within ten seconds of the power cut. Angelina sighed in defeat and motioned for Heero and Duo to follow her. Seconds later they returned with a bag of salt and several fifteen-gallon water holders.

"We're going to bed…" Angelina stated.

"Fine, fine…" Morgaine pulled out a large blue saddle anemone. "Just get out of my way…" She quickly walked off towards the bathroom with the dripping sea creatures in hand. She returned only to go back with another piece of rock with sea life grown onto it. Angelina shook her head and walked up to her room leaving the young men to look about them in bewilderment. The soft click of the door sounded and Morgaine returned. Duo sighed and turned the TV back on. Silently he surfed through the possible movies to watch on their TV. Heero mumbled something and joined Duo.

Back and forth, back and forth. Morgaine wouldn't say a sound, only madly scooped rock from the once handsome tank and rush to the bathroom, then come back to do it all over again.

Duo sighed and flipped off the TV. Heero had long since gone to bed leaving him to listen to the TV's soft expression of sound and Morgaine's bare feet striding on fluffy carpet and well polished wood. The tank's salty water lay in growing puddles on the fine oak wood floor that was near the sliding glass door to the backyard.

"I'm going to bed…" He declared. Morgaine just nodded. All the rock now lay in the large bathrooms on the first floor or in buckets filled with water from the tank. The past hour Morgaine had been vacating large elegant fish into bucket, cups or bowls. Now all that was left in the tank were a few snails, gravel and gloomy water that was leisurely sinking in echelon, running up the hose that led out of the house and into the backyard. Duo sighed and looked around. Everywhere some sort of life lined the floor; crabs were sheltered in drinking glasses, small fish whirling around madly in soup bowls. "Well… I hope everything goes okay…" Duo watched as Morgaine stuck a vacuum like thing into the bottom. The gravel disappeared hurriedly, was whirled around in some sort of water filled cavity and spit out again… looking clean and new. Morgaine nodded again. The vacuum was turned off and the last of the water sucked out. With startling strength Morgaine hefted two of the bottles up, one in each hand and put their necks on her shoulders, tipping them. Crystal liquid cascaded softly towards the tank, landing in the gravel in a maddening destruction. Duo watched curiously. "Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Filling the tank…." She answered. Her voice surprised Duo. Duo decided to help. Picking up two of the bottles he copied her actions while she went and grabbed two more.

Almost twenty-six of the bottles had been emptied… with a scoop and a half of salt for every two bottles. Then Morgaine sighed, and glanced at her watch that Duo identified as a Rolex. "Two hours…" She mumbled… Duo could only guess this was how long she had to wait. Quietly he stole to his bedroom.




End file.
